High School Story: Mysterious Circumstance
by Ella Cinders
Summary: High School Story: Mysterious Circumstance. Follow a fifth year at Hogwarts through the eyes of eight, hysterical, insane and slightly mysterious teenage Marauders.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer I: I don't own anything but my plots, ideas and characters._

_Disclaimer II: I don't own the song Sunset Borderline. That belongs to Sandi Thom.  
_

_A simple scent of summer stole my heart for the last dance  
The smell of two-stroke petrol from a motorbike we used to have  
Those playing fields of cut grass, you know high school left me kind of blue  
Now with every sweet summer breeze, I'll be thinking of you  
_**"Sunset Borderline"**

* * *

Dear Reader,

The words you are reading right now are the first of many because in your hands you are holding something very precious. It's our high school life. We collected every single napkin, parchment piece, photograph, diary and journal and the two Marauder Books to make this one, so I hope you, Reader, will appreciate it's specialness. The song at the top of this page before my writing is also dear to us, because it was written by one of us, for us. It's dedicated to our high school life and us…

-LE

Lily, that's crap. Don't be so mushy. -JP

You might have noticed, that my boyfriend James just grabbed the pen from me. I know; I'm still a huge Muggle at heart, because I can't give up pens, still photographs and sweets that don't jump. -LE

Aw, Lily. Shut up. I love pens and I'm not a Muggle. -RL

I know, but you're a bloody artist, Remus. -LE

Ooh, who's been talking with Andromeda? -RL

Shut up you big twerp. It's ANDIE! A-N-D-I-E. -AB

Can we please get back on topic?

The precious book starts in fifth year because actually that's when everyone's life at Hogwarts starts. -JL

EXACTLY. They teach you about sex, so it means you're allowed to do it! And you get a prom, so you can have sex after that. -SB

Shut up Sirius. You didn't even have sex in fifth year. - JL

Did you? Because you know I've always wondered, Jenna… -SB

Shut up! The reader can find out but you can't. -JL

Why can't I? -SB

Because you're not exactly going to read this book.

So. If I can just wrap this up… JL

Actually I think everyone should get to say something and I haven't yet. -CRF

Neither have I. -PP

Well now you have. And the reader has met all of us, so maybe she can read the story. -LE

Who says it's a girl? - JP

A guy isn't going to read this huge manuscript. -LE

Actually he will, because like me he'll want to know if Remus Lupin is gay or if he actually had sex with… -SB

OK, you can shut up now Sirius. -RL

EVERYBODY BE QUIET! -LE

EVERYBODY BE COOL! -SB

OK- so it's the Femme Marauders, Lillian Evans, which is me.

And Jennifer Rosa Lurenz.

Me, Carrie Rose Fox.

And last and never least, Andromeda Lynette Black.

And the ones who started off the Marauders (the best- the guys!)

ME, James Potter.

The one, the only, Sirius Lee Orion Black.

And Remus John Lupin.

And always last, Peter Pettigrew.

This is our high school story and whether you like it or hate it, its all true. -RL

Oh and I think I should mention that I stole Severus Snape's random bits of papers, because he was actually an important part of my life- no stop ripping that James… -LE

James and Lily are fighting over Snape's papers, so I have some advice for you, if you are still reading this. I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't, we are all nutcases. -RL

Here's the advice.

Turn over the page.

From, Remus, Sirius, Peter, James, Lily, Jenna, Andie and Carrie Rose.

PS: I went back to this page and added our initials so that you wouldn't be confused. How thoughtful am I? – LE

PPS: And modest too. -JL

* * *


	2. I'm Not Missing You

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot, ideas and characters._

_Disclaimer II: I don't own the song I'm Not Missing You. That belongs to Stacie Orrico._

_Enjoy._

_I'm not missing you_

_Been through just about everything that I could go through _

_When it comes to relationships_

_Don't know what I was missing or why I ain't listen_

**"I'm Not Missing You"  
**

* * *

Remus

It was the first morning of the new term, the first morning of the rest of my life being a prefect. Lily had taken it in her stride but I couldn't help feeling out of place and wondering if it was some sort of joke.

McGonagall was stomping about handing out timetables, with features hard as granite but her face softened as Carrie Rose; one of Lily's friends, said something to her. She does have a soft spot for all four of them.

Sirius passed me mine and then turned around to say something to Peter. They snickered and grinned evilly at Severus Snape. He was still the same 'lanky liquorice stick' he had always been but he was much thinner. His face was so hollow his cheekbones were bursting. 'Lanky liquorice stick' was the name given to him by Professor Remora, our DADA teacher last year. He had christened us all but I remember feeling sorry for Snape because it was a bit harsh.

I think by the end of the year, every one of us had ended up hating Professor Remora. No, I know we all hated him. He had done something to each of us by then. Actually, thinking back on it, he was manipulatively cruel. He found our weak spots and insecurities and then preceded to point them out if we did something he didn't like.

**XxX.**

For example, if there was one thing Andromeda Black, Sirius's cousin, hated more than anything, it was being made a fool out of. She arrived late one day, apologised briefly and sat down in her usual seat. Most teachers might have accepted that, maybe given a 'don't do that again' or a filthy look. But not Remora. He waited until she had her bag on the table and then walked over to her desk.

'Why was it, that you were late, Miss Black?' he said, loud enough for the whole corridor to hear.

Andromeda looked surprised, and so were we.

'Uh…I…er, had to go back and get my book,' she replied, politely and reasonably enough.

'Oh, really?' said Remora in a disbelieving and dismissive tone.

'Um, yeah.'

'I'd rather you answered me properly, in the way a young lady should and I would much prefer if you didn't lie to me ever again,' snapped Remora and then he grabbed Andromeda's bag and tipped the contents onto her desk.

Her DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures books fell out, along with some quills and a half empty bottle of blue ink. There were some crumpled up pieces of parchment that I recognised from the lesson before lunch, as I had been one of the ones writing notes on it. There was also Andromeda's sketchbook.

Andromeda carried this everywhere and was often seen scribbling in it. Not that many people got to see the inside, although I presumed she let Lily and the rest of her friends take a look. Sirius, James, Ronnie, myself and Shane had persuaded her to let us take a look but when we discussed it afterwards we discovered she had shown us all the same picture- a lone tree on the edge of a cliff. Everyone had eventually stopped bugging her about it and let her get on with whatever it was she drew. We accepted it and never invaded her privacy. It was one of those unspoken teenage rules.

Remora didn't know the rule or he just ignored the vibes coming from all of us. We were all intensely still and quiet and you would have to be as thick skinned as a politician not to sense the atmosphere coming from – what, twenty or thirty- teenagers. Make no mistake, even as much as us Gryffindors and them Slytherins hated each other, if it was a battle against Remora we wouldn't even think twice about spitting on each others hands and calling temporary truce.

'Well, well, well. What's this?' Remora stuck his stupid nose in it where he definitely did not belong. Andromeda didn't answer, just curled her hands into fists and I saw her tense up her shoulder blades.

'If you're not going to answer me then maybe I should show the whole class? Pictures speak a thousand words, so I'm told,' threatened Remora.

Andromeda looked at him fearfully but we all knew that he usually carried out threats.

He walked along us all, showing us Andromeda's amazing but sad drawings. They were all drawn in pencil, thick and dark and heartfelt. He read out the song lyrics, some of her own invention and some popular ones from the WWN, and also little notes she had written in.

"_I'm not missing you. Been through just about everything that I could go through. When it comes to relationships. Don't know what I was missing or why I ain't listen. When I told myself that was it. Now here I go, hurt again. 'Cause of my curiosity. Now that it's over. What else could it be he just had to cheat?"_

Remora read this out in an exceedingly patronising voice and some of the Slytherins couldn't help tittering. Prats. Andromeda was shaking, from humiliation or rage, I couldn't tell. I felt so bad for her and I hated Remora's guts at that moment, so god knows what she must of felt for him.

Remora showed a picture of a girl, small and hunched up with make-up smeared all down her cheeks. In front of her is a guy, a skater guy with spiked hair and a ring around his eyebrow, with his arm around another girl.

The picture after that one is of the guy and the small hunched up girl, with the guy on top of the girl, covers twisted around them both to censor certain... areas. The guy is looking at the girl but the girls eyes are closed and tears are running down her cheeks. This one has colour in it- the tears running down the cheeks are red. The girl is Andromeda.

The next is of the same guy, holding a broken daisy chain. I can see initials in the top corner...

'I'm guessing this is CJ?' he asked scathingly.

'How dare you?' spat out Andromeda.

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me. How dare you humiliate me like this and put my life up for show? My notebook is my private business and you should keep your overlarge nose out of it!'

'Detention! I will not have someone speak to me like that-,' Remora began but Andromeda cut him off, repacking her bag and snatching her book back.

'I don't give a toss about what you think. I'm out of here,' Andromeda snarled, letting her chair fall back with a bang.

'Get back in your seat and don't say another word, Black,' said Remora in a voice of determined and forced calm. Andromeda headed for the door but Remora grabbed her wrist and held her in place.

'GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!' Andromeda screamed, trying to pull away.

'SIT DOWN IN YOUR SEAT, BLACK! I AM REPORTING YOU TO GUIDANCE AND A REFERAL MIGHT BE IN ORDER AFTER YOUR DETENTIONS!'

Andromeda breathed in deeply, her face splotched red with anger and with her fists still clenched. She was shaking and we all sat in telling, damning silence. Remora was still gripping her wrist.

'Get your hands off me,' Andromeda repeated quietly.

'Not until you sit back in your seat and compose yourself,' ordered Remora.

'I SAID, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU MISERABLE SON OF A BITCH!'

We were as shocked as Remora but he let go off her and Andromeda sank into her seat. Lily, Carrie Rose and their other friend Jenna got out of their seats but Remora made them sit with a single look. Remora wrote hastily on a piece of parchment and then sealed it with his wand. He gave it to Andromeda, who uncurled her fingers slightly to hold it in one hand. The other she kept tightly shut in a fist. Her eyes were shimmering madly as she walked over to the door and left quietly, leaving the door open.

Remora got up from his desk and paced in front of it. None of the class dared breathe loudly. Lily, Carrie Rose and Jenna looked furious. I snuck glances at James and Peter whenever I could and I stared at Sirius most of all. He looked troubled and angry. The entire class was built up with tension and anxiety, and like tightly coiled toys; we needed to be released somehow.

We heard the clipping of high-heeled shoes, like the kind McGonagall wore and she walked in herself, with Andromeda dragging her feet behind. In the space of ten minutes, Andromeda had become listless and worn instead of furious and fiery.

McGonagall seemed to be the one that was raging. She acted like we weren't there.

'Have you any IDEA what you have just done, Rafrad?' she stormed at him. 'You have just humiliated a brilliant student in front of half the fifth year, broken several privacy laws, practically _assaulted_ a student and lost this class's respect! As a teacher, respect is one thing you need! So, you encourage a mental breakdown and then send her along with some pilfering, pathetic note and expect me to back you up? Are you out of your mind? Look what you have done to her!'

McGonagall took Andromeda's palms and held them face up. They were streaming with blood, the extent of her fist curling. Lily's face beamed red, as did Sirius's, James's and Carrie Rose's. Jenna looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Thankfully, the bell went and we all left McGonagall to scream at Remora.

**XxX.**

James spilt a jug of orange juice but I didn't really notice it pouring all over me. I was wavering between the past and the present but when people began to laugh I was reminded of how unpleasant reality life was. Sighing, I left the table to go and change but some sixth sense told me I was being watched. I caught the blue eyes of someone further down the table and she smiled at me.

It was none other than Jenna Lurenz. Is it too late to tell you that I had known this girl since the day she was born? (Five days after I was). She's been my best friend all my life.

Last year was a tough one. Really tough, so I'm glad to see that she's happy. At least for the time being. I saw her smile fade as Andrea Wallis, slut of our year slid in opposite her. She caught my eye and gave me a beaming smile of artificially white teeth. And Jenna's smile faded even more.

OK. What the hell?

* * *


	3. All Star

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot, ideas and characters._

_Disclaimer II: I don't own the song All Star. That belongs to Smash Mouth._

_Enjoy._

_-_

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

**"All Star"**

**- **

James

Remus missed the start of Herbology, arriving ten minutes into Sprout's mind boringly dull "course work, revision, exams" lecture. It made her shut up, at least. For about two seconds. Remus slid in dutifully beside us and I ignored him again, to focus my attention on Lily.

Why did I fancy her so much? Some people called me obsessed, and I was beginning to think they were right. I only started to _like_ like her in the middle of fourth year and after many put downs, rejections and slaps; I still wasn't getting the message. What the hell was wrong with me? Why didn't I get it? Or why couldn't I stop liking her?

I mean, apart from the fact that she was gorgeous. Lily Evans was beautiful, with that long red hair and those eyes… God, if I had to look at one thing for the rest of my life, it would be those eyes. Almond shaped and pure _green_. I'm not very good with words, except swear ones, so I need Remus's advice on this. He can do all that poetry shit and song writing. Puke puke gag gag. But girls really go for it, apparently. I already had an idea for a Valentine's prank…

Right now I had to focus on the Animagus project that we were still hiding from Remus, which was a major score for us. Our current prank was the tidal wave/foam thing. We planned to give everyone in the Great Hall a breakfast bath. Some people really needed to, for a start. Lucius Malfoy's hair was so shiny I was sure it was a wig, so I planned to wash it off. Snape. Well, his hair was a big ball of grease so he would thank us one day.

We were debating whether or not to let Remus in on it. I mean; he had come up with some gut busting funny ones over the last two years. We magicked everyone's shoes into the Great Hall one night. I cannot even describe how funny it was to see about a gazillion shoes and everyone's gob smacked faces. We got about a month's detention for that episode but it was well worth it. And it was all his idea. Also the underwear flags, the name swap-seat swap when we had substitutes and supplies, he locked Professor Todd in a cupboard… The list goes on. He was a proper Marauder, bred through and through, so I was really uneasy about not including him.

Sirius was convinced Lily had turned him and Peter was agreeing with him, which was weird. Sirius and Peter clashed like red hair and a Cannons hat. I don't think he was really in the mood, either. He seemed sort of listless and bored.

Anyway, back to the present and the goddess.

Lily wasn't listening to Sprout, which was a major surprise. She was talking to Carrie Rose Fox in a low voice. Carrie was listening, and absentmindedly sneaking glances at Ronnie Lyon. Everyone knew about Carrie and Ronnie, except Ronnie and Carrie.

Sirius nudged me and I looked down at a piece of parchment covered in squiggles. Oh, wait. Formulas. No, _formulae_, as McGonagruel was always hyping on about. I guess this was our Animagi homework for the night.

'Oh, what!' I moaned. He nodded grimly.

'What's that?' Remus pounced.

'Nothing,' I said convincingly. Remus shot me a look, and if his looks could kill, I'd be cold on the ground with a chalk outline.

'Don't tell me its nothing when I can see it's something,' he snarled, which was quite out of character.

'Aw, PMT already?' cooed Sirius. PMT was a snide joke, Personal Moon Trouble.

'Shut your face,' Remus snapped.

"Touchy!" sniffed Sirius in annoyance.

'Would you boys like to share your discussion with the entire class?' Sprout cut in.

"Oh, yes," snarled Remus sarcastically under his breath.

"I was just…_deliberating_ over whether I should ask out the lovely Lily Evans for the fourteenth time this week," I replied. I always think you should mix your lies with the truth.

Lily shot me a look similar to Remus's. What was it about me that made people want to kill me with their eyes? She was bright red in the face as a few people sniggered. I don't mean to make her embarrassed. I just…

'Don't sulk, darling, it's a most unattractive habit,' I said cheekily. Lily bit her lip hard in fury. What else did she like to bite? Heh heh.

'Mr Potter, would you please do yourself a favour and be quiet?' asked Sprout.

We all heard the bell ring in the castle and automatically started to pack up, chattering amongst ourselves.

'I hate to remind you all, but this is a _double_ period,' said Sprout tersely. 'I was planning on doing some practical work but since some of you'- daggers at me-'seem to be unable to cope without being silly, I think we can do some textbook work,' Sprout finished with obvious satisfaction.

Everyone groaned and grumbled as they got their stuff out again, and there was that scraping of the chairs and the asking for ink and quills and the rustle of chewing gum wrappers. There was quiet for a few minutes, if you can call the turning of twenty pages and the scratching of twenty bird feathers quiet, until Dawn Jones, in Hufflepuff, spilt her ink.

If you think this a perfectly ordinary thing to happen, ink spilling, then you are right. If you think it is a perfectly ordinary thing when Dawn Jones spilt her ink, then you are wrong.

Dawn was not a quiet person by nature. In fact, to put it simply, she was a walking exclamation mark. She could hardly talk without shouting or emphasising and she accompanied her speech with lots of animated hand waving and big facial expressions. She was hilarious and a great part time Quidditch commentator. The other Quidditch commentator was Ryan Far, her cousin.

She was very tall, about 5'11, and quite skinny. She was a little bit gangly, as though she had another inch or so to grow and then be comfortable with the height. Her eyes were a sparkly blue and her hair was long and flame red. She was very pretty, actually, but I still cringe when I remember my first year crush on her.

'OH MY GOD!' she screamed. Heads turned, people jumped and spilt their own inks.

'Miss Jones! Please control yourself!' cried out Sprout as she saw that Dawn hadn't decapitated herself.

'ITS ALL OVER MY BOOK!' she continued.

'_Calm_ down!' glared Andrea Wallis, or the stuck up cow, as we like to call her.

Dawn gave her daggers of her own. Andrea Wallis likes to think she's hard but Dawn is tougher than she looks and she looks tough to start with. If they got into a fight, my money would be on Dawn. I think Dawn could take out a lot of people, except maybe Bellatrix Black, Sirius's cow of a cousin. She's hard as nails, a lot harder than her boyfriend, Rudi Lestrange.

When the class settled a bit, although we were all a bit talkative after and when Sprout had ducked her head down, Andrea turned to Dawn again.

'Who the hell do you think you are?' she sneered.

'Dawn Jones.'

'Don't be wide.'

'What, wide like your arse?'

Some of the class 'oooohed' in low voices. I was one of them.

'You better watch yourself, Jones. If you want to stay all in one piece. You're friends aren't always around you, ' Andrea managed to spit out.

Dawn tapped bits of her body, as if to check they were still attached. She looked around.

'Oh, look! They're not here now!' she said in mock shock.

'You're going the right way for a slap,' whispered Andrea malevolently.

'Go on, then. Just make sure you hit hard enough to leave a mark,' hissed Dawn.

I had never heard her talk like that before. Sirius and me gave each other looks but wisely said nothing. Dawn had toes of steel and while Sirius and I like to think we're tough, well… Dawn was merciless.

The bell rung again, the distant buzz from the castle. I checked my timetable, which didn't have blood, spit or ink on it yet! Must be a miracle! It looked like this:

**5G1 JAMES POTTER P. McGonagall**

MONDAY

5GH1234 Herbology P. Sprout

5GH1234 Herbology P. Sprout

5GH1234 Care of Magical Creatures P. Kettleburn

5GH1234 Care of Magical Creatures P. Kettleburn

5GS1278 Potions P. Slughorn

5G12 Social Education P. McGonagall

TUESDAY

5GR1256TransfigurationP. McGonagall

5GR1256TransfigurationP. McGonagall

5GS1256CharmsP. Flitwick

5GS1278PotionsP. Slughorn

5-DivinationP. Rose

5GHRSHistory of MagicP. Binns

WEDNESDAY

5GH1234HerbologyP. Sprout

5GH1234Care of Magical Creatures P. Kettleburn

5-DivinationP. Rose

5GS1256CharmsP. Flitwick

5GS1278PotionsP. Slughorn

5G12Health EducationP. Forge

THURSDAY

5-DivinationP. Rose

5GS1278Defence Against Dark ArtsP. Forge

5GS1278Defence Against Dark ArtsP. Forge

5GS1256CharmsP. Flitwick

5GS1278PotionsP. Slughorn

5GR1256TransfigurationP. McGonagall

FRIDAY

5GS1256CharmsP. Flitwick

5GR1256TransfigurationP. McGonagall

5GS1278Defence Against Dark ArtsP. Forge

5GS1278Defence Against Dark ArtsP. Forge

5- DivinationP. Rose

5GH1234HerbologyP. Sprout

Yeah, I know. A lot of numbers and stuff. But I have a pretty good timetable, I guess. Our new DADA teacher is amazing. He knows his stuff and doesn't have a stick up his arse. Also he seems to _like_ us. Or at least, not hate us and humiliate us and/or reduce us to tears. And we have Health Education with him, which should be an absolute _banter_.

We're doing the 'dangers of drugs and alcohol'. Oh no! It's a half glass of Firewhiskey, how many units, how many units! and what is it doing to my INSIDES? Cirrhosis of the liver, oh _dear_!

Please. Give. Me. A. Break.

Still, our next topic is the 'dangers of sex' because as we all know, we could get pregnant and DIE. Well, we'd get the girls pregnant and then they'd kill us, or their fathers would.

We all left an already weary Sprout for a fifteen-minute break. Andrea, with her little cronies, Delilah Simmons (my mate Paul Simmons non identical twin sister), Eva Grid and Lola Zehauski stood threateningly in front of Dawn.

Her friends Emmeline Vance, Amelia Bones, Alice Maiden and Marlene McKinnon backed off slightly, knowing that Dawn could handle herself. They went off with the rowdy Hufflepuff boys.

'What do you want, Andrea?' I heard Dawn sighing as we walked off to the courtyard quad. We sat up on our usual wall, Sirius casually checking out anything that walked by in a skirt, Peter glancing nervously backwards to where Dawn and Andrea were now arguing and Remus staring at his shoes as though they were the most disgusting things he'd ever seen. And I was sitting, looking unbearably handsome (ha ha) and _surveying_ it all.

'What's up, Moony? Shit on your shoes?' I said conversationally.

'Huh?' he said, snapping his head up to look at me. Remus is not the type of person who usually says huh, not when twenty long difficult ones are available.

'What's up with your shoes?'

'Nothing. Is there anything wrong with my shoes?' He seemed genuinely confused.

I sighed and didn't answer. He was becoming more and more distant and I kept thinking that maybe Sirius was right after all. But then again, Remus is hardly the dipshit of us four, so maybe he'd noticed…

Brrr-ing. That bloody bell was getting on my nerves.


	4. Stupid Girls

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot, ideas and characters._

_Disclaimer II: I don't own the song Stupid Girls. That belongs to Pink (one of my all time favourite singers!)_

_Disasters all around  
World despaired  
Your only concern  
Will it f--k up my hair_

**"Stupid Girls"**

_Enjoy._

Lily

Oh, yay, look what sixth and last lesson of the day has brought us in 5G12. Social Education. Social Education is just a euphemistic term to describe 'torture inflicted on young adults (i.e. teenagers) to sub tone the harsh reality that is our lives.'

And yes, in answer to the question you're probably thinking, it really _is_ that bad. Especially in a class which has Potter and his morons in tow. Well, moron is a bit harsh, because Remus is actually not that bad. Plus, he is best friend (or at least was) with one of my friends, so I kinda have to accept him. But it doesn't mean I have to accept Black, Pettigrew or least of all- Potter.

I mean, why should I, when all they ever do is make fun of me? Or if they're Potter, just drive me insane by asking me out every five minutes? He can't get it through his thick skull- I. Do. Not. Like. Him. At. All.

Jenna and Andie were talking quietly together, looking at a page filled with Andie's handwriting and doodles. Carrie was smiling wistfully at Ronnie Lyon. Why don't they get their act together and just… get together!

McGonagall finally remembered she had a class and promptly dragged her sweet derrière to her classroom. Sarcasm isn't my thing, can you tell?

'Hush. Settle down. That means you too, Mr Lyon,' she reprimanded Ronnie, a sweet but clueless guy with red hair, blue eyes and freckles scattered across his nose. Ronnie rolled his eyes but shut up.

McGonagall wrote up the date and title of today's work (Evaluation of fourth year- joy!) and flicked her wand at her desk. Leaflets flew around the room, landing in front of people on the desks, which sat four.

The screaming title equalled the screaming girls.

'A Christmas Dance! Oh my God!' screamed Eva Grid.

'I don't have a fancy dress costume!' screamed Lola Zehauski.

'I broke a nail!' wailed Delilah Simmons.

The only one of the perfect, bitchy little foursome who kept her mouth well and truly zipped was Andrea Wallis, who had _so_ almost got her butt kicked by a good friend of mine, Dawn Jones. I never take advantage of people (except the Marauder boys) but I must say, I can sleep easier at night knowing that I'm a friend of Dawn.

'Quiet!' snapped McGonagall. I guess having our class last thing on a Monday really tested her frayed patience.

I reluctantly glanced down at my own leaflet and couldn't help the feeling of dread sneak over me the more I read.

CHRISTMAS DANCE!

Night of December 25th

8.00 'til late!

Costumed

Partnered

1-7th Years

**(Prizes will be given to the best-dressed couple of each year**)

Oh, Mary, Jesus and the other guy (as Andie would say.) Another chance for Potter to ask me ludicrous questions.

'It sounds so cool!' said Carrie so enthusiastically I felt bad for her when she saw the looks on our three faces, the smile faded instantly but the idea hung in the air.

'Well, it could be fun,' said Andie unconvincingly.

'We could go shopping in Hogsmeade for costumes! Pleeeeease?'

'I'll have work at the diner,' said Jenna, her face tightening.

'Duh! Lunch break! You must get one of those!'

I almost giggled. Carrie can be such a ditz sometimes. Once we were talking about exercise, and Carrie came out with: "Oh, I do that, except when I don't."

'Well, Mum might be happy that I want to go and _shop_, so she might even give me an afternoon off!' Jenna lightened up.

'We could take photos for our Femme Marauder Scrapbook,' Andie brightened up.

'What you talking about Marauders for?' Sirius said, his glum look cast aside.

'Saying you're a brainless wonder,' lied Andie fluently, completely brightened up now.

And guess who stayed under a cloud? That's right, me. Because-

'Lily,' said two voices in unison.

'Will you go to the ball with me?'

Great. The ludicrous question from Potter has started. Count One.

**XxX.**

By Friday the little patience that I had was close to meltdown. Potter was on Count Two Hundred and Seventy-Eight and all everyone is talking about is the Christmas Dance.

The only talk right now is: who's going with who? Who asked who? Who got turned down by who? What are you wearing with? Who are you going with? How are you wearing your hair? Where are you buying your costume? What is your costume? Did he ask her or did she ask him? Oh my god, she cannot be seriously thinking of wearing _that_? And how late is _late_?

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU BRAINLESS WONDERS!

I said as much to Severus Snape, who I'm sort of dating.

Or at least… I don't know. We have some sort of relationship but its entirely secret. It's kind of thrilling, actually. He's my bit of spice into my bland (love) life.

Hey, that kind of rhymes… I should tell Andie and Jenna and they can work it into a song. They are trying (and as far as I know, failing) to kick-start a rocking band that will sky plummet them to worldwide fame and recording studios.

Anyway, back to Severus Snape the spice in my life. I've only had two other boyfriends, and let's just say… they didn't work out. So it's always kind of fun and scarily cool when we almost get caught. Which have only been about forty-three… um, no, seven hundred times!

The reason for all the secrecy is well, no one would be thrilled if we went public would they? They wouldn't be happy and they wouldn't want it. But what about what Severus and I wanted? What about our happiness?

'Nobody's making a fuss, then?' Sev said dryly, gazing at our interlocked fingers. I look too.

We've both got pale skin, except my hands are dotted with a few oddly placed freckles. We're both nail biters, except mine are painted blue right now. His hands are roughish with a couple of calluses and mine are softish from the moisturisers I steal from Carrie, Andie and Jenna. (I know! I'm a scrounger!)

The big thick books that no one ever reads, they just scribble on, are piled up high as always, concealing us from the judging world. Sev scribbles all over his potions book, actually. He's doing it right now with his free hand. His handwriting is really messy, all scrunched up and small. He stared at me with that strange look he gets.

With a deep breath and all my courage-

'Do you hate what I am, Sev?'

He added another scribbled note to the margin.

'What, a Gryffindor? Yep,' he said, deadpan voice. I shoved his shoulder and I got a rare smile. It's like the sun shining on a cold day. He turned back to the desk and dipped his quill in more black ink.

'No, a…' I almost gagged on the word that had caused me so much heartache. 'A Mudblood.'

Sev put his dripping quill down and looked at me in shock.

'What?'

'Do you hate that I'm a Mudblood?' I repeated.

'It's just blood. If I was to slit my wrist and slit yours, the blood coming out would look exactly the same.'

'Well, yeah, but its not really…' I stammered my way through the sentence.

'OK, fine, have it your way. You're a Mudblood, right? And I'm a Halfblood? Where's the line in me that separates the Pure from the Muggle? There's not. Because it doesn't matter. Blood isn't people,' he said, passion in his voice and light in his unusually dark eyes.

'It matters to some people.'

'Yeah, because their blood is the only thing they have to be proud of. Imagine how ugly they must be.'

I giggled and he smiled at me again. Oh my god! Two smiles in five minutes! Miracle!

'You made a joke, Sev! That's not like you!' I said in mock surprise.

Sev rolled his eyes and finished his scrawl inside the margin. The whole thing was almost black with his notes. I sneaked a peek but all I saw was a confusing mess of arrows and unreadable writing. That spice is a mystery to me. I cannot stop calling him spice.

'So, what you were saying before. Are you sick of this dance before its even begun?'

'Yes!' I exclaimed. 'Its an epidemic and I'm scared there ain't a cure for all those stupid girls that won't stop screaming about it!'

'So does that mean you won't go with me?' Sev strived for casual but I noticed the nervousness in his voice.

I was so surprised I could only squeak.

'You want to go to the dance with me?'

'Yep. Only as a last resort, of course,' he informed me loftily.

I made an indignant noise, the kind Jenna always makes. What can I say? Friends pick up habits form each other.

'Of course,' I drawled, 'You do realise if I get a better offer you're dropped like yesterdays _Daily Prophet_?'

'And you do know that I'm only taking _you _because all the good-looking ones are already gone?' he drawled back.

'You had better be kidding, spice.'

Oh Mary Jesus and the other guy!

'What!'

'Oh, just shut up.'

Then I kissed him. It's the best way to distract a man on the spot. Well actually there are other ways, but if you miss out food, then its one of the only ways you can fully distract a man (publicly) without getting arrested! Get what I'm saying!

'Course you do. You're not a brainless wonder.


	5. Sewn

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot, ideas and characters._

_Disclaimer II: I don't own the song Sewn. That belongs to The Feeling._

_Enjoy.__  
_

_Danny boy, don't be afraid, to shake that ass, and misbehave  
Danny boy, I know you got time, but what are you waiting for,  
Anyway the dust may just blow aw_ay, _if you wait for a windy day  
But you may find the chance has past you by_  
**"Sewn"**

* * *

Sirius

Sunday night and me, Peter and James are sitting round a table, adding the finishing touches to a quality prank and discussing the problem we had at the moment.

'Dear, dear, what's ailing us now?' James began, but I cut him off.

'Finish your sewing.'

'But,' James stared to whine.

'Now,' I said in my McGonagall voice.

'You know, you sounded like McGonagall there,' said Peter, rubbing his eyes.

God, I'm too much of a genius to be hanging out with these clueless dipshits. (Ha ha) (About the genius part, not the clueless dipshit part. We all are.)

'And FYI, this prank is the total _dogs_,' said James, eyeing me for a reaction. I gave him the finger and he smacked me upside the head.

'Yeah, well. We have to do something or they'll expect the great Foamy Tsunami of Terror,' James said without a hint of sarcasm.

'Dude, no one will ever expect that coming.'

'But it will do them all good. I mean, how much do people in this school wash anyway?' Peter snickered.

'Yeah, but we do actually have a problem with the whole Remus thing, you know,' he continued, sinking onto his arms in tiredness. It was only half one. Talk about total lack of party animal!

'Don't I know it! But at least we basically got the Thing down,' muttered James, stabbing his needle about.

'Oh, yes, baby. Cause that we do,' I said, sarcasm dripping from every word like Snape's hair grease.

'Was that sarcasm dripping from every word like Snape's hair grease?' said James.

'Ew! Bad Images!' we both yelled in unison.

'Shut up! We're trying to sleep in tents up here!' came a muffled scream from upstairs.

'What the hell you sleeping in tents for?' I bellowed back.

I took a look "at two of the crew" and well, it was inevitable, really. We all creased up laughing.

**XxX.**

'Woot woot!' yelled James, cupping his hands over his mouth to amplify the sound. Remus looked over and rolled his eyes and Lily ignored him and continued to brush her hair. Was that really hygienic? I mean. Come on. It was the breakfast table.

'Gorgeous as your hair is, I don't want it in my breakfast,' said Andie dryly. You know, sometimes I'm not ashamed to be related to her.

'I wouldn't mind it in my breakfast. I love breakfast in bed,' grinned James.

'Shut your face,' snapped Lily, as a few people sniggered.

'Woot woot!' yelled James again, and an owl swooped down, dropping a handkerchief on Lily.

'Oh for Gods sakes, Potter!' stormed Lily, over her singing handkerchief.

"Lily Evans, she makes me think of heaven 

_And the number seven_

_Which is how many detentions _

_I got after pulling you (Doo Doo Doo)_

_Evans, Heaven, Seven!_

_I wish we could do 69_

_We could, if you were mine."_

'Oh my god! I hate you! Inconsiderate bastard!' Lily screamed, too loudly because the whole Hall turned to hear the handkerchief sing the Lily, Heaven, Seven Song, written by James Potter at half one on a sugar high.

'You'll need to hang on to it though! It'll come in handy!' insisted James over his laughter.

With the humiliation over, the rest of the Hall turned back to what it was doing. I saw Jenna Lurenz, Remus's best friend toying with her food. Remus walked the whole way around the table to sit next to her, then poured her juice. I saw her smile and pick up the spoon. I saw a Ravenclaw girl repeatedly kissing this brown curly haired guys cheek. Lexy Toss, a stunner in Ravenclaw was laughing at something Dylan Cross had said. Carla Moran was spreading butter on toast for her friends. Delilah Simmons was braiding Eva Grid's hair. Dawn was flirting with Ben _and_ Josh Neil, the identical twins. Amelia Bones was comforting Emmeline Vance, who seemed to be crying for some reason and Jin Kaiye was holding Kaled Somn's hand and Holly Traveller was surrounded by boys and getting made a fuss of and I was smiling at Andie, who winked at me and Carrie was gazing at Ronnie who was gazing back and John and Paul were flicking sugar at each other…

You know, people say teenagers are a bunch of evil, spotty, bitchy people who all hate each other and can't stop hating each other and getting the evilness in the air. But looking around the hall, I have got faith in the teenage race, because I can see love is all around. (I feel it in my toes!)

I have just lost my faith. I accidentally looked at the Slytherin table.

Lucius Malfoy was saying something very seriously, but he had a bit of porridge stuck to his lip. I hate him, he's such a prick. Oh yuck. There's dearest cousin Bella pulling her boyfriend Rudi Lestrange, surprise surprise. I wish they would stop. I don't want to throw up in my breakfast, you sexually active weirdos! (I'm also sexually active (very sexually active) but still, I don't make people throw up in their breakfast (except out of pure nervousness at my stunningness (haha))).

I'm going to stop using brackets now. I'm confusing myself.

'Doo Doo Doo!' sang Lily's handkerchief, unfazed by the Silencio Charm. She tried to sit on it, and then tied it in a knot. If anything, the singing got louder. James was pissing himself laughing and then Lily gave him a vicious look and then- RIIIIIIIIIP.

'Hey! I stayed up all night sewing that!' yelled James indignantly, all laughter forgotten.

'Does she look like she gives a shit?' asked Carrie and got a laugh from Ronnie. Her happy glow was blinding. I wish they would just shag and get over themselves.

'Woot woot!' James yelled again, and a few more owls swooped down from the ceiling, thrown by Peter from his hiding place (don't even ask how we got him that high!)

The Hall burst into songs from bits of handkerchiefs.

"Oh my gosh! 

_Severus Snape just needs a wash! My my!_

_Oh my gosh!_

_Just buy some decent hair products! Buy Buy!_

_La la la la lah!"_

"Somebody once told me to watch out for Daphne 

_She ain't the brightest tool in the shed_

_She'll overpower you with perfume_

_Then refuse to give you some head."_

"_Danny boy, don't be afraid, to shake that ass, and misbehave  
Danny boy, I know you got time, but what are you waiting for?"_

The Hall exploded. That's the best way I can describe it. Everyone started talking and yelling at once and the handkerchiefs didn't shut up. It was so so FUNNY. And then we did Phase Two. Me and James shoved gas masks over our faces and then-

'Woot woot!'

BOOM. An outburst of white powder came shooting from well, everywhere. There was a moment of shocked silence, with everyone looking like they had aged about fifty years with the Sneeze Powder covering their hair. But it was also covering their noses, so inevitably-

'Aaaachhhooooo!'

And obviously inevitably-

'I'm going to kill you for this, Potter!'

'I said you should hang onto it!' pleaded James.

Lily threw her cornflakes at him. Unfortunately for her, it hit the wall and someone else saw and it turned into a school wide riot. It was fantastic. Everyone was covered in milk and butter and jam and sneezing powder and then, inevitably-

'Potter! Black! Detention!'

**XxX.**

'I stayed up all night sewing that! And then she just rips it in half and gives me this weird look! And it took ages writing the song,' moaned James for about the hundredth time. He was getting on my nerves a bit. OK, he was getting on my nerves a lot.

'Look, we get it! You're hearts sewn!' I snapped.

'You wouldn't have had to sew them all yourself if you had told me about it! Or is this another bloody special project I'm not allowed to know about?' snapped Remus.

'Well you're always swanning off to do Prefect duties!' James snapped right back. 'And my heart is not bloody sewn, I'm just pissed off I wasted my time!' he snapped at me.

'You know she wasn't going to love the song, you stupid arsehole!'

'I didn't want to be a Prefect, you know! I didn't want any of it!'

People were beginning to stare.

Were the Marauders fighting? The Marauders never fought.

We stuck together, through and through. We didn't let any shit get between us.

Right?

* * *


	6. SexyBack

_Disclaimer I: I think you know what's not mine._

_Disclaimer II: I don't own the song Sexyback. That belongs to Justin Timberlake._

_Enjoy._

_"I'm bringing Sexy back  
The other boys don't know how to act_  
I _think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack"_

**"SexyBack"**

* * *

Peter

'This is a first class prank!' James knocked over the cornflakes in excitement.

Mrs Norris was prowling on the table. That is _disgusting_. I swear, it's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen, and I share a dormitory with Sirius Lee Orion Black, the King Of Porn And Untidiness! I mean, come on. There'll be cat hairs in the food and everything. Hair ball! Ewww….

That's just disgusting. I _hate _cats. I really do. I wonder if that'll affect my shape. I still haven't got near to it yet. James is getting there, and he looks kind of horsey. Me and Sirius keep ripping the piss out of him, and we hope he's a zebra. That'll be funny as hell. Sirius says he wants to be a superhott female. I don't think he's grasped the concept of Animagi- the power of turning into an _animal._ I said that to him and he just laughed.

By the way, superhott is a word. It's a Marauder word. We have lots including: considerating, getoutthecountry, takeachance, hawt, dragdoll, glamdoll, chinadoll, ohhhyeah, Marauderation, Siriusly, Jamesly, Remusly, Peterly, crazyfied, rebounders, jammeee, sexionsuggestion and panfishdead.

For example, a conversation between James and Sirius would go like this:

**Sirius**: Yeah, I was considerating her because she was hawt, but I ended up panfishdead because I took a chance-

**James**: Like, takeachance kind of take a chance? Was she really that hawt?

**Sirius**: Ohhhyeah. I guess she was kind of a chinadoll, because she totally went crazyfied and took rebounders at my sexionsuggestion.

**James**: No way! She was a chinadoll? I heard she was completely jammeee!

**Sirius**: I guess I should have been more Remusly.

**James**: But that would stop you being Siriusly.

In proper English with no Marauder speak this conversation would go like this:

**Sirius**: Yes, I took her into consideration because I found her attractive but I ended up being physically hurt in some way by a girl because I took a chance-

**James**: As in, over the line chance kind of take a chance.

**Sirius**: Indeed yes. I guess she was kind of tight, because she totally went angry and took offence at my offers of sexual pleasure.

**James**: No way! She was tight? I heard she was completely easy, and a slutty whore to boot!

**Sirius**: I guess I should have acted more like Remus.

**James**: But that would stop you being like Sirius.

Oh my god! Lily Evans just opened the Great Hall doors! Jesus Christ! They say she's intelligent!

**WHOOSH.**

A wall of water the size of the doors entered the Hall in a burst. Everyone was soaked, including us, but it was worth it. Mrs Norris was clinging to the top of Filch's soaked head and positively screaming and he was screaming, trying to get her off before she gouged out his eyes. Ah well. They both needed the wash.

Snape's drenched and his hair is plastered to his head. He looks like a seal! Ah well. At least he don't look like a greaseball.

'Where';s the foam? Where the hell is the foam? You did do it right, didn't you-' Sirius is interrogating James about the foam.

**BOOM.**

The Hall actually shakes as squishy, creamy white foam cascades from the ceiling. This is the bloody mint.

'Potter! Black! Pettigrew! Lupin! Detention!' shrieked a voice from under a mountain of foam.

'But I never-'

'No excuses, Lupin!'

'Oh my god! I swear, you are the most irritating, inconsolable, inconsiderate, cunty bastard I ever had the misfortune to meet!' yelled Lily, wiping foam all over her hair.

James stood up on the table and bowed low to her.

'Thank you, thank you very much.'

Lily screamed in exasperation and James shook his head sympathetically.

'She just doesn't know the words to describe the emotion she feels for me. I know. I love you too, Lily Dearest.'

Lily just threw a spoon at him and clunked him on the head.

'Evans! Detention!' shrieked the voice again.

Lily just stomped her foot and ran off.

'It wasn't her fault, it was them bastards that did it!'

'Miss Black! Detention!' shrieked the voice. 'I will not have such language!'

What a brilliant start to a Wednesday morning. It's the most fun I've had since… well, yesterday. (Yesterday I was getting off with Andrea. Again.)

**XxX.**

I hardly listen to Prof. Sprout as she waffles on about the importance of looking after the Bushbaby. Whatever. It's just a mini koala looking thing with spikes the size of your thumb that likes to live in leaves. Big deal. I'm so so so cold.

'Isn't it a bloody fantastic day?' beamed James, no sarcasm whatsoever.

'What? We've got detentions with Lily and Andie, so you and Sirius wont keep your hands off them, I didn't even do anything because you didn't tell me AGAIN and we're going to freeze to death in these sodding soaking robes. Yep, really bloody fantastic, James,' snarled Remus, trying to uncurl the Bushbaby from its leaves.

'Excuse me, she's my cousin,' retorted Sirius, though he looked like he was considerating. Ew.

'You weren't even around last night, and you didn't have Perfect Duties, cause I checked. Where were you?'

Remus shut up. Interesting.

'Yeah, where were you?' I chimed in and Sirius scowled and rolled his eyes.

'You know, you can't be involved in the pranks if you're not present! Where the hell where you?'

'It doesn't matter. Just forget it. I'm being gay,' mumbled Remus, really interested in his Bushbaby that was gouging his hand.

'Too right,' muttered Sirius and James in unison.

'AAAAAAAAAAAGH!' screamed Dawn Jones at the top of her voice. Another Dawn catastrope in Herbology, oh the joy. People really like Dawn but she gets a bit on my nerves. (OK, OK, maybe I'm just siding with my g/f but whatever.)

'The stupid koala thing won't get off my finger!'

Sirius went over to help her. Dawns friends Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance and Amelia Bones whispered together. Well, Marauders can play conspiracy games too. And guess what? We're better.

'Looks like Sirius has got the hots for a red, too,' commented James loudly when I nudged him to look. Sirius and Dawn don't hear but Lily does, and she gives him daggers.

'I know you're having trouble describing your intense attractions to me but its ok, we'll get through this, Lily Dearest,' he explained to her carefully. She sighed and made an impatient 'tuh' noise.

'Thank you! You're my knight in shining armour, practically!' said Dawn loudly (everything about Dawn is loud, from the brightness of her hair to the sound of her voice to the clothes she wears at the weekends) and shocked the entire class by grabbing Sirius's head in both hands and kissing him hard on the mouth!

'Miss Jones!' said a gob smacked Sprout. 'No petting!'

'I wasn't petting him! It's not as if he's a dog!' protested an indignant Dawn.

'Slut,' coughed Andrea.

'Whore,' she coughed back.

Sirius came back over to us, trying not to look pleased with himself and failing.

'Told you it was a bloody fantastic day,' said James smugly. 'Ohhhyeah! Fifth sense, people!' They highfived.

'Pure mental,' said John.

'Pure class,' said Shane.

'Pure bloody brilliant,' said Ronnie.

'How was it?' said Paul.

'Way to ruin his moment,' I laughed at him and the look on Sirius's face.

'I want a detailed diagram of a Bushbaby Friday, no excuses,' snapped Prof. Sprout.

Now that really did ruin the moment.

**XxX.**

'The Knarls! And hedgehogs! Offer them milk!' Kettleburn is screeching at the girls. They all burst out laughing and shout 'Kettleburn smokes hash!'

He doesn't even hear them. What a plonker.

'So, you guys got dates for this ball shindig?' asked Dylan Cross, the only Hufflepuff that really gets on my nerves (and James's. And Sirius's. And Remus's. OK pretty much everyone except the Hufflepuff boys seem to like him for some weird reason.)

'Uhuh,' said Sirius.

'Yup,' said Kyle Hall. He has this jet black hair that he spikes up, totally OTT.

'Who you taking?' Dylan asked Sirius directly.

'Dawn.'

'You already asked her?' James was taken aback.

'Fair point. Hey! DAWN!' shouted Sirius.

Dawn stops shouting "Kettleburn smokes hash" to shout at Sirius.

'What!'

'You're going to the ball with me, right?' he sounds brazen with confidence but he's tapping his feet- a Siriusly sign of nervousness.

'Um… yeah,' Dawn said in an unconvincing tone. She jokingly faces her friends and shakes her head 'no'.

'I'm serious!'

'I know you are. And I'm Dawn.'

She's good. Sirius might have actually met his match.

'I'll go with you, I suppose,' said Dawn in mock relunctance. 'But if I get a better offer, you'll need a new date, baby!'

Sirius blushed! He actually blushed. A girl has never made Sirius Black blush before.

'Anyway, Kyle, who you taking?' Dylan butted in.

'Well, I know who I want to take,' Kyle muttered.

'Who?' we all chorused. 'Tell, tell, tell, tell, tell.'

'Emmeline.'

'Alright, I suppose. Byron?'

Dylan's so bossy. I hate how he thinks he's in authority. He's just no funny. And just not cool. Did I mention I hated him?

'Holly Traveller.'

'Holly Traveller from Ravenclaw?' Dylan checked.

'Yup. She's such a laugh. And she's really sound.'

'She doesn't have much on top, but her ass is cute.'

Byron shifted uncomfortably and the conversation switched to Frank. You see, Byron is cool. We respect Byron because he respects everyone.

'So, I guess Frank's taking Alice if he grows a pair of balls and the guts to do it,' drawled Dylan, making Frank have a beamer.

'James?'

'Well, if I can brainwash Lily, I'll take her,' James said in a low tone of voice, looking around in case she was listening and Dylan laughed loudly. The prick.

'Remus?' Dylan continued.

'Dunno.'

'You haven't even though about it?' Dylan is surprised.

'Not much of a thinker, me.'

Liar. Sirius opens his mouth, probably to voice what I just thought but Dylan;s already moved onto me.

'You're going with me, aren't you, babe?' stated Andrea, at the exact right moment. She was probably listening. In fact, she was. Andrea is a Queen Of Eavesdropping. Anyway, score for me, cause now I don't have to ask her. She's just assumed and I've just agreed.

'And I'm going with…' Dylan paused, probably thinking he's creating 'suspense'. Actually, he's creating the idea that he doesn't have much between the ears and is an absolute twit.

Watching paint dry is more suspenseful.

'Lexy Toss,' he announced triumphantly.

'Lexy Toss? The stunner from Ravenclaw?' asked John.

'She's a Prefect,' chipped in Remus.

'She's well funny,' chimed in Ronnie.

'She's total smart,' put in Shane.

'She's sound,' added Byron.

The girls love him. He has more girl mates than guy mates, and they all fancy him something rotten. It makes him more alluring though, because he doesn't even notice!

'Yeah, but,' Dylan waves the compliments away. 'Have you seen the size of her tits?'

We all ponder.

'She's got such an amazing body. I can't wait to bang her after the ball.'

'Careful now, you might want to shut your mouth, you're drooling everywhere,' snapped Remus.

He's all for treating girls with respect yada yada. I have to say, I agree with him mostly, and so do Sirius and James (to a certain point…). But this time he's right. (Although I'll agree with anything as long as it looks bad to Dylan.)

Brrrring. Damn. I was hoping Remus was going to knock ten bells out of him. Dylan likes to think he's hard, but really, he's a piece of limp lettuce. And hell, with the moon coming up and Remus angrier than he ever has been, he could have completely _mauled_ him.

* * *

A/N: In case you hadn't noticed, I've changed my name from Spearmint Polo to Ella Cinders. 

A/N: I'm sorry that people hate Peter Pettigrew, but seriously he can't have been that uncool because James and Sirius wouldn't have been friends with him. And this story might get more depressing :( But it does have some happiness, laughter, banter etc.


	7. There's Gotta Be More To Life

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot, ideas and characters._

_Disclaimer II: I don't own the song There's Gotta Be More To Life. That belongs to Stacie Orrico._

_Enjoy._

_-_

_I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
And why can't I let go?_

**"There's Gotta Be More To Life"**

* * *

Remus

I can't help thinking that there's gotta be more than all this. The only thing I'm doing is drawing the map and its not even proper drawing. Its bigger, defined pictures from scribbles on napkins! My fingers have been itching for my guitar strings to strum and an ink pen to let music notes stain parchment.

Sirius, James and Peter are working on something for the last three weeks. Something big, I can tell. Jeez, it's not even been a month since we got back here! I'm quite annoyed that they won't tell me anything about it, though. Do they think I can't be trusted because of the badge I have to wear on my chest? Do they think I've changed? For God's sakes, I've been involved with as many pranks as they have and whatever we do, we do things together. It's like that saying, a good friend bails you out of prison, a best friend sits in the cell with you.

James is away with Sirius, throwing Quaffles or poring over Quidditch diagrams when he can't get outside. Peter is constantly scooping out the last of the castles secret hideaways or kissing the face off his new girlfriend, Andrea Wallis. To be perfectly honest, I think she is just using him. She could get any guy she wanted, because apparently she's "fit gorgeous" and had been out with a number of guys before, most of them sixth and seventh years although she had dated a lot of guys in my year too. I didn't even think she was that good looking.

She reminded me of a cat with her bright green eyes and her plucked, slanted eyebrows with her shiny black hair that just looked like fur. I tried to get the cat image out of my head but it stuck. Sirius just called her a stuck up bitch, so I suppose I could have said worse. He only said so because she turned him down. (like, in third year. Sirius just can't let go of a grudge- ask Snape.)

I think she had been out with Dylan Cross, a Hufflepuff twat. Also Benjamin Neil, Byron Hutch, and Kyle Hall from Hufflepuff. Oh, plus Simon Boot and Connor Davies from Ravenclaw. She'd been out with Paul Simmons and John Carlyle in Gryffindor. Sirius had asked her out. She'd been out with a number of Slytherins, and being a Gryffindor it was kind of… frowned upon? OK, actually, a lot of people ended up hating her. I do, because she is an actual cow to Jenna, but still.

Out of all of the Slytherins she had dated I can remember:

Derek Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. Antonio Dolohov, nutcase. Scott Pipstone, creepy weirdo. Icarus Nott, another weirdo. Preston Avery, little grass. I think she'd even been out with Lucius Malfoy. She'd been out with Snape, even.

Anyway, what was I talking about? Oh yeah, Sirius, James and Peter. Well, they had been ripping me to shreds, too, naturally.

I hated them sometimes. They were my best friends and I hated them sometimes. No, that's not true. I hated the way they made me feel. They made me feel… I don't know.

I do know that, (even if it was only partially their fault) sometimes I feel so animated and alive all I want to do is sit and draw the Marauders Map all night long or just sit and laugh and _belong_. Other times I feel so depressed and tired of everything that I have to force myself out of bed in the morning. I don't see the point in anything and I wish I could escape my own head and be someone else, anyone else except myself. I need to belong.

I tied my watch tighter on my wrist, even though it was too tight already. It was just after eleven. I was supposed to come off duty in a half hour. I felt restless and idle. I wanted to do something. I wanted to run.

Ignoring my schedule, I headed a floor up from where I was supposed to be 'patrolling' and found myself pacing in front of a large blank stretch of wall. The Room Of Requirement. How ironic. How would this room know what I required if I didn't?

Think now.

What did I require?

What did I require?

What did I require?

I needed to belong, be a part of something with people just like me.

I got the shock of my life as I fell through a door. I got to my feet clumsily, staring around in astonishment. There were people sitting in cream coloured chairs in a semi circle, facing a giant black board that took up almost a whole wall.

And I knew most of these people. None of them were wearing ties but I recognised them anyway. I saw quite a lot of Ravenclaws. Was it a Ravenclaw meeting? Nope, cause there was Carla Moran, a well known seventh year, who was in Hufflepuff. And… Oh my god.

Jenna Lurenz. Lily, Andromeda and Carrie Rose's best friend. My best friend. What was she doing here? Why did I not know why she was here? I'm her best friend. I need to know everything. It's the _law_. And by the way, since this is the thoughts in my head, I suppose I should tell the truth.

Jenna Lurenz is beautiful. And she's my best friend. God, Remus, quit dreaming.

Dad always called me a dreamer. He said I needed to wake up.

Because there was no hope in Jenna and me. We had grown up together. My very first, faint memories are of us toddling about. Then us at playgroup. Us at nursery. Learning to tie shoelaces, build sandcastles, colour inside the lines and swing. Well, we swung by ourselves, pushing our legs proudly in front of parents and pushing each other when they were gone. And we would twist, sharing the sky and smiles.

We had both had those happy times, but there were the bad ones too… Our parents, once good friends, having blazing arguments and forcing new rules and sanctions for not applying. We still sneaked around to be together, to hang out at the tree house with the wooden swing and the climbing rope. And then they found out. We didn't see each other until the train ride… On the first of September, on my very first year of Hogwarts and seeing that brazen scarlet steam engine…

**XxX.**

'_Remus!' a very familiar voice screamed. I turned around, dropping a heavy trunk and ran straight into the arms of someone I had missed so, so much._

'_Jenna! Jenna,' I couldn't stop saying her name, terrified it was just another dream and she was going to disappear._

'_Oh my God!' she half screamed into my shoulder._

_I, ever the big macho guy, took both our trunks onto the train. We ignored our parents, just as we had the two years before and boarded ourselves. I told myself everything was going to be picture perfect, I had my best friend back and I was going to school. We could play guitar together again and sing and write and take pictures and do a million other stupid things that best friends do… _

_Even though a lot had happened in the two years we had been apart, I told myself that we would just dish and then get over it. I could tell something had gone out of her, her eyes didn't shine so much and her shoulders drooped as though the day had worn her out already. We were walking and I looked around, she looked at the floor. I wanted to know everything, forgetting that ignorance is bliss. And what would happen when she found out- _

_Pushing unwelcome, negative thoughts out of my head, I just smiled at her. She smiled at me and her eyes shone again, like they used to._

_And then I walked into a compartment where three dark haired boys were having a raging argument and a girl sulked in the corner, clutching a black sketchbook and blowing a reddish brown fringe out of her eyes…_

**XxX.**

'Hi, pull up a chair,' said Jenna, as though she didn't even know me.

I did as she said but I couldn't stop staring at her. She looked a little bit afraid but it was mostly defiance in her dark blue eyes. She didn't realise that it was because I couldn't stop looking at her. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were a deep, dark blue and I felt like I was drowning every time I looked into them. Her figure was too slender and I knew why- but it didn't bother me. She wore quite a bit of make up but I still remember her without it. Her hair was chocolate brown and she straightened it, long hair that covered her shoulder blades. I knew it was curly but she was trying to fit in.

That's all anyone had to do at high school. Be clever but not too clever. Be pretty but not too pretty. Be cool but not too cool. Be funny but not too funny. And there were always the ones who decided who met these requirements and made everyone else's lives living hell. I only knew this from Jenna, she informed me on how the female brain worked. I could see some guys do it too, but it was mostly the girls.

Jenna fit in. And she was so very, very beautiful.

I tuned into what she was saying.

'Would anyone like to put their name forward to lead a lesson? We are having a group therapy tomorrow or the next night, depending on what everyone is doing…' Jenna faltered and appealed for support.

'I'll be here for the group,' said the person I had dragged my seat next to. She had dreamy, greeny blue eyes and golden mouse blond hair. Her hair was short, with a sleek fringe that covered half her face and the whole hair ended at the base of her neck.

There's a general murmur of assent.

'OK, to put it simply, who won't be here for the group therapy?' Kaled Somn, a quiet, shy Korean girl in Ravenclaw, in my year raised her hand.

A guy I didn't recognise at first put his hand up too and so did Carla Moran. Then I recognised him. Gray Leithson, the younger brother of "legend" Rory Leithson. Gray Leithson was in my house, now a seventh year. I vaguely remembered he used to be on the Quidditch team but he had been pulled off it when he was a fifth year. I couldn't remember the reason, being only a lowly third year at the time- juniors never got told anything. He had a gaunt face and short blond hair.

'Well, if you change your minds, you know where we'll be,' said Jenna. 'Now, I had an idea for today. We should all come and write something good that we can do, on the blackboard.'

She smiled as we all raised our eyebrows sceptically.

'I know, I know. But because we're doing group therapy counselling tomorrow…' she trailed off as people looked around uneasily.

What was group therapy counselling? Jenna obviously could see the question written on my face.

'Group counselling is-.'

'Shit.'

This came from a girl sitting next to the Hufflepuff Quidditch commentator, Ryan Far. She had long russet brown hair, a rounded face with grey green eyes and a girlish dimple as she smiled. A few people laughed appreciatively.

'Yeah, it's shit, Bethany but we need to do it,' grimaced the girl next to me, with the dreamy eyes. 'It'll help us, eventually. According to Tom Marvolo Riddle, anyway.'

'Who's Tom Marvolo Riddle?' I couldn't help asking.

'He founded this group- HELP, almost thirty years ago. He started it when he was in fifth year and pupils have carried it on ever since. None of the teachers know. Except maybe Dumbledore, but that's because he knows everything,' admitted Carla Moran.

'What is HELP?' I asked.

No one answered me, they all looked away. I repeated my question and Christina Krawallen answered in a soft, gentle voice I had never heard her use before.

Christina Krawallen was in Slytherin, and in my year. She usually wore the regulation vat of make up and her hair was always impeccably styled in a side ponytail with assorted hair bands. She was usually scowling and it was rumoured that she cried in the girl's toilets during breaks, then painstakingly reapplied her make up before venturing out again. Not tonight, though.

Her hair was shadowy black and rested on her shoulders. It shone like silk and it didn't have a hair band in it. She was wearing hardly any make up and looked a lot better without it. She smiled at me tentatively and I smiled back. Christina had a surprisingly nice smile! I was used to seeing her scowl.

'You only find HELP when you really need it. It's for people who need each other, people like themselves.'

And then I finally got it. This was a group for people going through tough times and trying to get over their pasts. This was I needed to belong.

'I'm in. And I'm coming to group therapy,' I said firmly. No one disagreed.

I'm good at singing.

I'm good at making jewellery.

I'm good at getting out of detention!!!

I'M GOOD AT KISSING!

I'm good at peacemaking.

I'm good at piano- shock!

I'm good at painting cats.

I'm good at dressmaking.

I'm good at blowing things up!

I'm good at composing.

I'm good at hair.

I'm good at sketching.

All written in different handwriting- sloping, sliding, slanting, scrunched up, seriously neat, seriously messy…

And I was part of it. No one could tell me I was wrong because I was just one of the many. I belonged. It thrilled me. It was also a delicious secret to keep from the guys who were obviously hiding so much from me. At last I could do something secretive and possibly be deceptive, too. The rest of the Marauders needed to wake up and smell the potion, then take a taste of their own foul medicine. I _hate_ being excluded. Maybe that's why Jenna looked so scared. I was a bit miffed that she hadn't told me but I would get over it. I could forgive her anything.

Best of all, I wouldn't show up on the Map once I got in here. The Map still had a 'few adjustments' to be made. I was stared at pointedly when James mentioned this. Naturally.

'Hey, Jenna, I hate to be a wet weed but I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed,' said Gray Leithson, rubbing at his gaunt face.

'It's ok, it's getting kinda late anyway,' replied Jenna. 'I'm going to pack up tonight,' she continued, staring pointedly at me. I got the hint and while the rest left, I hung back.

Jenna started to stack chairs neatly and I joined her. I knew she was trying to think of what to say because her teeth worried at her bottom lip and she kept flexing her fingers. I walked to be closer to her and opened my arms. She looked perplexed and then it cottoned on.

I hugged her the way we used to hug when we were younger. A tight hug with no space for breathing. I let her go a bit and she looked at me gratefully, understanding that I had told her, without speaking, that I didn't mind.

She kissed my cheek and her lips lingered. I could smell the faint lingering scent of her perfume. I kissed her on her trembling mouth and it was a few seconds before I realised she was crying.

I wiped away her tears with my thumbs, like I always have and she kept my hand pressed against her cheek.

'I'm sorry.' Another whispered apology.

'I'm not that bad at kissing, am I?'

A choked laugh. Then a fearful look.

'She's back. And obviously, so is he.'

'I know.'

'It'll be harder to get rid of them now.'

'I know that too.'

'Don't you just wish things could be how they were when we were younger?' Jenna said wistfully, taking my hand away from her cheek. I hugged her again and felt her smile against me.

'What?'

'Just memories…'

She pulled away and we walked back to the Common Room together, silently, with tears dripping down our faces like the rain on the windows of the breakdown…

* * *


	8. Time Of Your Life

_Disclaimer I: Oh my god! Shock! I have discovered that Harry Potter and all the things that come with it aren't mine!!!_

_Disclaimer II: I don't own the song Time Of Your Life. That belongs to Greenday._

_Enjoy. _

_PS: Quite a lot of bad language in this chapter, sorry! Also "adult themes". Basically, I hope y'all are mature enuff to deal with a few f/n curses and that:) _

"_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time"_

**"Time Of Your Life"**

* * *

Jenna

'OK, OK! I'll tell you! I have the best news ever!' I told my band members.

'We're playing at the Christmas Ball! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!'

Andie joined in with my girlish screaming and we even _jumped around_. Daniel, Finn and Remus knocked fists (how manly) and rolled their eyes at us.

Daniel Day- gorgeous, tall and muscle-y, on the Quidditch team as a Beater, longish blond hair, green eyes and a girl-knocking smile. Gets strange moments of brilliance. Has a pumping sex life (apparently). On the drums.

Finn Digg- good looking in the boy next door way, lanky, killer musician, beaming smile, nerdy but somehow really cool looking square framed glasses. All in all a drunken fool with a comfy hand. On bass. (but he could also play drums, guitar and keyboard -music swot!)

Remus Lupin- best friend, not that tall, beautiful ash blond hair with brown shades in it, blueish greyish greenish eyes, secret songwriter, can knock shit out of someone if he wants to, can score goals like a pro if he wants to and basically I think I love him. On guitar.

Andie Black- gorgeous, short, slim, hazel eyes, at the moment- short blond hair with chunky streaks of hottpink, electric songwriter (when we write together, I swear, its superhott and we're just on fire) piano fingers like mine and an amazing girl. On keyboards and guitar.

'OK, the not so good news is that the Weird Sisters have also managed to worm their way in.'

There were collective moans and sighs around the small room. It was cramped from the full drum kit, piano, keyboard, guitars, parchment and general teenage junk crammed into the tiny space. This room we had stolen and allocated as band practice room was _slightly_ roomier than the broom cupboards.

Some of us were surprised. Some of us were annoyed. Some of us were confused. Some of us were bitter-

OK, so there weren't actually that many of us.

'This is some sort of joke! The Weird Sisters are shit! Christ, they're younger than us! Their lead singer is called Summer fucking Lake, would you believe!' Dan exploded.

'She's an actual little bitch, you know. I was talking to her yesterday, and I said something and she laughs and goes: "No, you must be mistaken. I'm never wrong, being wrong is for people that open their mouths without thinking. People like that are sluts, because sluts have no brains. There's a girl in my year who had sex with her boyfriend, can you believe that? She's fourteen!"

She was pretending to be all shocked! Like she hasn't done it, the whore- and I was raging, Jen, cause you know-'

'Woooah, babe, I get you,' I cut Andie off swiftly before she revealed anything more. The guys were looking at her curiously and I changed the subject.

'Well, we're just going to have to be amazing. They're probably going to start with _Listen 2 Ur Heart_, so I was thinking we could start with some pure candy, like _Kiss The Girl_.'

'Yeah, yeah. But we need some slow dancing songs,' said Finn.

'Ohhyeah,' me and Andie said at the same time and Remus gave me the strangest look. Ohhshit! That's a Marauder word! And that one!

OK, let me say this. I am a Femme Marauder, a rip off of the Male Marauders, but I'm proud of it. We found out about Remus in second year, when they christened themselves and because Lily was fed up being pranked (and so was Andie, as a matter of fact) we became the Femme Marauders, female versions. And we do everything they do, except more subtly and bitchly. (See! We do make up some of our own words!) We're just like them, only prettier.

But anyway, back to the conversation.

'I was thinking Jenna and Remus should do a duet to _Fall To Pieces_,' supplied Finn and me and Remus nodded, smiling secretly at each other.

'And we do have our pieces of dancy shit- _Truly, Madly, Deeply_. _Heaven. Boys Of Summer. Miracle. Poison_,' said Dan, concentrating on cleaning his drums, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

'Yeah but they have _Walk On Water_, _I Wanna Grow Old With You_, _God Is A Girl, I Turn To You, Everytime We Touch, Put Your Hands Up, Paris To Berlin, Object Of My Desire_,' countered Remus, sighing and putting his hand over his tired face. 'And people know their stuff and like it '_cause_ they know it.'

'I've got it!' Andie cried out, scribbling down all our song titles Dan mentioned. 'We rock. Don't ever forget it. We'll play the dance stuff that people like and slip in our rocky punky poppy candy whenever the hell we like, ok? Which will be most of the time. Yes, baby!'

Andie and Dan knocked fists (how manly) and then I rocked them down to reality.

'So we need a list of every song we're performing, who's on what, and the times. Let's get cracking.'

'Ohhshit,' whispered Andie and Dan clapped his drumsticks together. Finn gave me the finger and Remus kissed me on the cheek.

'Thanks! I needed some love!' I said, glaring at the other three and receiving three sets of Vs in response.

'I hope Hogwarts is prepared- fairytale is gonna blow them all away!' announced Finn. Our band name is fairytale.

'I hope Summer fucking Lake is prepared! Her shining star singing days are over!' yelled Dan, smashing his drumsticks together. It's a habit of his.

Andie grinned evilly, and finished the conversation superbly, like she always does.

'Let's rock this bitch.'

**XxX**.

'And it's Sirius Black, what an idiot that boy is, I've been telling him for years but he still won't listen to me!'

The crowd roared with laughter as one as Sirius nodded to Dawn Jones's comment and scored a goal past Connor Davies, the Ravenclaw Keeper.

'10 points to Gryffindor, and now James Potter's streaking down the pitch, apparently looking for something, though I have no idea what…'

More laughter. It was a mystery to why James Potter had switched to Seeker, because he was an excellent Chaser, and an exciting and rumoured one at that. Still, the rest of the team consisted of the three Chasers- Sirius Black, Parker Bell, Darren Evan. Benjamin McLaggen was the Keeper. The two Beaters were Charlie Cousanns and JD Cleaver (who was the Team Captain). James of course was the Seeker. James and Sirius were the youngest on the team. The other guys were all 6th years. Together, they made a pretty formidable team. In fact, they were an amazing team but they couldn't replace the team they had when I was in third year.

**Feryn Renny. Amber Donovan. Kristina Klass.**

**Souhila Sovern. Sandy Wyse.**

**Benjamin McLaggen.**

**James Potter.**

From the three 7th years down to a single 3rd year, they were a spectacular team. Back then Quidditch was proper Quidditch, like can't see the Quaffle Quidditch, the throws were that good and people falling off their brooms and almost killing themselves. I actually have a feeling the Quidditch will be like that this year, because the teams have been re-shuffled and because all the teams are all boy teams (not discrimination, just skill and pure chance) competitiveness and ambition will be at all time high.

Amber, Feryn, Kristina, Souhila and Sandy were actually my friends, can you believe and they are off playing for a subsidised team (whatever that is). They were complete legends.

Anyway, I've drifted off. Back to the live action match that I'm missing right before my eyes. Oh, it's over. It's a tie? Oh my god. Both teams are looking severely pissed off, and its hormonal teenage guys we're talking about here! You think girls are bad? Try consoling a guy who thinks he lost a sports game. Thank God I don't have to do that.

I'm just going off to snog Remus now, because its Friday. And because I want to. And because I won't be able to tomorrow, because I'm going dress shopping. With my girls! But I have work at the diner first.

**XxX.**

My Mum and Dad owned a diner together, but six years ago, a very sad thing happened in my family. Dad… my daddy wasn't around anymore. That was the year Remus was bitten. His father was feuding with Fenrir Greyback, and I think mine was as well. My father was killed in a maddening rage, but Johnathan Lupin was punished by getting his youngest son turned into a werewolf. I don't know if Remus knows. (Obviously he knows about himself turning into a werewolf. I meant if he knew about who did it. I don't know if I should tell him).

But it was okay, for mum anyway, because Mike Carness came along and everything was rainbows and smiles. For a while. Last year everything went to hell, and I hate them both, and they punish me for what I did by making me work in the diner _still _even though they know I can't **_stand_** to be around all the fattening, greasy, calorie ridden, bad food. I don't think my mum really does want to punish me for what I did last year, but she can't help agreeing with Mike. She has to agree with Mike.

Mike's very authoritarian and he likes to have control and power. That's why whatever he says goes and that's why I can't quit working at the diner. Even though I have to breathe in fatty, oily, thousand calorie foods and listen to snotty, snobby people and cope with getting named Diner Girl and dealing with all the shit I get slagged with by Andrea and every other bitch and bastard in the school.

And it's worse, because as if its not bad enough hearing him hit her, I still had to listen to him doing my mum every other night. And contrary to the popular belief, he did not come into my bedroom late at night. But I hated the way he looked at me. The way he still looks at me.

Remus is worried. I can see it in his eyes as we turn away from each other to look at an inky sky scattered with stars. It's cold. We don't care. We can stand the cold after camp out nights in the treehouse and moon nights and sleepless nights and runaway nights. I don't have the energy to cry and I don't have the energy to tell him what I'm thinking right now, what I'm worrying about right now, what I'm scared of right now.

When I eat I feel like a failure.

* * *


	9. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

_Disclaimer I: Oh my god! Shock! I have discovered that Harry Potter and all the things that come with it aren't mine!!! But oh my god! I do have a brain and I can create characters and places and things, **even**!_

_Disclaimer II: I don't own the song Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. But right now I can't remember who does...  
_

_A/N: I don't mean Slash like in shippings. I have my own definition which me and my friendies use, who I luff muchly. (Much luff to yews!) 'Slash' is like a word for 'not'_

_Eg: I don't write fanfiction... slash! Or you can write it like /  
_

_A/N II: Don't read if y'all aren't mature enuff to deal with the concepts of s-e-x.  
_

_ When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fun,  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun..._

**"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"**

_Enjoy.  
_

* * *

Andie

We're waiting for Jenna to finish working, and we all feel kind of guilty, sitting her in Sonny's Pancake And Sondae House (SPASH), eating ice creams with all kinds of interesting toppings (like maple syrup and hot mango) while she's slaving her arse off two streets away.

Oh well, can't be helped. I can hardly believe she agreed to come out and buy a dress with her. She hates looking at herself in mirrors and trying on pretty clothes. I think I'm going to buy some raggy piece of shit out of the charity shop and turn it into a beautiful masterpiece of a dress.

I can see Jenna now, coming out of the diner, with her hair tied up in a side ponytail, freakily and inhumanly poker straight looking kind of pissed off. But she comes into the ice cream shop anyway, spots us and smiles. Thank God we've finished the ice cream and paid Sonny, so we can boost.

'I'm so excited for this Ball!' squealed Carrie.

'Why, 'cause you're shagging Ronnie Lyon after?' I teased her.

'No!' she looked shocked and embarrassed. My poor, naïve Carrie. 'I don't think so, anyway…'

I grinned at her to say I was joking and her face cleared, but secretly inside I thought that's what would happen. I mean, if Carrie drank one too many Clea Iced's, things could go kind of… unplanned. Come on! Ronnie Lyon, sweet and clueless though he may seem, is a guy with a cock!

I didn't even have a date, so shagging after the ball was out of the question for me, kind of sadly. What can I say? I'm sorry, but sex is kind of addictive.

_Don't think about that, Andie. Don't think about any of it… Especially not Callum._

Lily won't tell us who's she is going with, although she insists she has a partner. She's had plenty of offers, anyhow. I think I might go with Dan and get him drunk. It would be so easy do to and he's superhott. And I do have my ways…

**XxX.**

'Oh…' said Jenna, blown away.

'Wow,' said Lily, mouth open.

'Holy,' I said, in the same state.

'Is the headpiece too much?' asked Carrie nervously.

'NO!' three hysterical teenage girls screamed back at her.

Carrie looked like a _babe_. She was going as the Statue Of Liberty, which I thought was really cool, and her dress was a gorgeous turquoise long and flowing, with thin straps. A crown sat on the top of her blonde hair that had unravelled out of its plait into curls.

'Ron won't be able to keep his eyes off you!' Jenna said, twirling Carrie around.

'Or his hands!' I said, shoving her playfully.

'Oh! Andie, you bad girl!'

I stuck my tongue out and winked. We all laughed and I felt that life could be very, very good.

**XxX.**

'Pleeeeease,' I begged, for the hundredth time or so. 'How can it take so long for you to decide on the _shoes_? I am so hungry that I'm going to die of hunger. In fact, I'm going to go and buy painkillers for my head.'

'OK,' the others agreed right away. I admit, I thought they would fight for me to stay. Jeez! Shows how much I'm loved!

'But what about these straps?'

BRAINLESS WONDER ALERT! I needed to get out of there!

I wandered down the streets, casually waving to people that I knew and giving daggers to my sisters when I saw them. They were oblivious to my evils, however. They were in _Monique_ _Boutique, _obviously shopping for dresses as well. Except theirs is coming straight from daddy, costing a bleeding fortune even though they'll only wear it once. And Bell will hardly even wear hers, the slut. Yeah, I know she's my triplet sister, but that doesn't stop her being a slut. I hate her.

I passed _Eva Geneva_, the bargain shop. (Which I should not even be looking at, being a Black. I mean, it might burn my eyeballs to look at all that cheap shite (as my father would say)) But it was the thing in the window that caught my attention. A huge black dress, with long sleeves and a trailing hem. Perfect!

Ten minutes later I was in the chemist, headache forgotten but begging Remus to keep the dress for me.

'Pleeease. Remus. I can't let Carrie and Lily see this dress! And I don't want anyone else to see it before the ball! Remember, no one is supposed to know who we are.'

'I still don't get that. Why is no one supposed to know who we are?'

It took a lot of self control to stop myself smacking him upside the head. What can I say? I grew up with guys- I was hardly ever with Bell and Cissy, except for on show, to make Mummy and Daddy look like the respectable Blacks they should do. Get away! All the pureblood pish got on my nerves.

'Because, we'll sell records that way. And come on, do you really want anyone to know who we are?'

He considered, while punching on price stickers on the shelves. What can you say. Some people are just born with talents.

'Fair enough. I'll keep the dress for you. You want me to take it to the practice room?'

'Yes please! Thanks! I owe you one!'

'You owe me several.'

'Whatever.'

He grinned and stuck a sticker to his forehead and I stuck out my tongue, making devil horns at my head. Remus has a nice smile. He should smile more often. He looks tired- he works way too hard. Slaving away in this bloody stupid chemist, studying for no reason, Prefect duties- prowling the corridors for nothing, doing his friends homework, worrying about everyone else's problems that he doesn't need to fix… And of course… The moon.

But we're going to help. All of us Femme Marauders. Because Jenna and Lily came up with a pure genius plan- and before the guys thought of it! Get in there, girls! We're going to become Animagi. We're almost there, I swear. We don't know what we are yet, but Jenna has got the furthest and looks like something big on four legs. That narrows it down.

We need to do some swotting for that tonight. I never realised how hard it would be. McG must be a mastermind.

But I can't wait to know what I'll be. I hope its something I'll like. But something my mother told me, is that even if you don't like what you've been blessed with, you have to learn to live with it and love it. Maybe she was talking about me. All my family hate me. Except for Sirius. Sirius… I have strange, mixed up feelings for him. We knew each other growing up. We're still growing up, and still growing up together. When I'm near him, I'm crashing and burning. You know. I'll never be Animagi.

**XxX.**

I forced a happy aura on myself as I went back to Carrie. But it was easy. I've done it before. She had bought some electric silvery blue shoes, with wicked thin high heels. Carrie had bought her first stilettos!

'Oh my god! I'm so proud of you!' said Jenna, pretending to be tearful.

'Our baby's growing up!' I said, wiping fake tears away from my eyes.

'Ha ha. Very funny.'

'I'm starving. Can we go back to SPASH?' asked Lily, with an odd look on her face as we passed the new jewellers, _Tetron&Dimitri_. Severus Snape was hanging up ribbon velvet necklaces on display. She stared at him, and he stared back in what was almost a smile. Lily couldn't help herself. She glowed.

'Um, actually I'll meet you there. I think I'll buy my mum's birthday present, in that jewellers.'

Suddenly Lily's strange disappearances and lies about Prefect duties made sense. The mystery of the hickeys on her neck was solved. Mary Jesus and the other guy. But I could be jumping to conclusions.

But maybe not…

We went back to SPASH and ordered hot pancakes. Sonny smiled at us and I watched Jenna carefully. She bit her lip, looking worried, and I knew she was mentally calculating calories. Habits- they're hard to get rid of. She noticed me staring and smiled in reassurance as she picked up her fork. Thank God.

'Mary Jesus and the other guy!' I exclaimed.

'What?'

'I just chipped my nail polish! I'm going off to buy new stuff right now!'

Carrie and Jenna shook their blond and brown heads in exasperation and continued to eat. I was notorious for being obsessed with nails.

I slung my grey bag over my shoulder, smiling at the words written on the inside. It brought four words to my mind. Friendship. Togetherness. Sugarhighs. Best.

**Andie&Jenna&Lily&Carrie BOMA**

**Lily Loves Cock! ---James's /SLASH/**

**Carrie Loves Lily! Lily is Her No1!**

**Andie Heart CJ idst /**

**Carrie Needs A Shag (From Ronnie!) (Desperately)**

**WE LOVE CORKANATION**

**Pixy\/Cinderella\/Little Red\/Foxy /\Femme x Marauders/\ **

**Best Days Of Our Lives**

I walked deliberately at 'normal' pace, but focused my gaze on the jewellers. And there was my proof. Snape held Lily close to him, and she was completely relaxed and at ease. He angled her head so they could kiss better.

They were happy.

They were happy. So why was my stomach filled with such dread? Why did I fear the worst?

Because she was my best friend. Because he was another of my best friends worst enemy. Because she was a Gryffindor. Because he was a Slytherin.

Because it was all going to go to hell when someone found out.

* * *


	10. Let Me Show You The Way

_Disclaimer I: Oh my god! Shock! I have discovered that Harry Potter and all the things that come with it aren't mine!!! But oh my god! I do have a brain and I can create characters and places and things, even!_

_Disclaimer II: I don't own the song Let Me Show You The Way. That belongs to Natasha Thomas._

_L__et me show you the way  
It's a game that we play  
Oh everyday so easy  
Let me show you the way  
Oh just say what you say  
So easily_

**"Let Me Show You The Way"**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Carrie-Rose

Jenna and Andie have wandered off. So has Lily. Andrea and her clone bimbos are probably out playing hookers so I'm left here in the dorm all by myself. But its not too bad. It means I can sit sprawled out on the carpet writing my journal. What's that noise?

It was just the shower. It had been left on, by Lily I think. She was in a rush a while ago, and just left with her hair kind of wavy and wet. It looks pretty like that. Andie and Jenna probably went to have a band meeting or whatever… I'm scared for them. I feel like by encouraging them I'm sending them to the moon, thinking they're going to be stars, and then crumpling the moon in their faces.

They think they're so wise. And experienced. All three of them think I'm the naïve one, but really, we all are. We're only fifteen. We have hopes and dreams and wishful thinking and drama and hysteria… I don't see how I'm going to be able to grow up. I'll be stuck as a teenager in a woman's body. Because I am changing, physically. I'm not the stick insect I was before.

I'm filling out, and I don't really know how to feel. I guess I am sort of glad because last year Jenna made me feel so guilty, she even made me resent the way I looked. I'm not comfortable in my own skin anymore, and I hate feeling like that. The guys don't look at my face anymore when they talk to me. None of them do. I don't think they even realise, but their eyes move up and down and up down, searching.

Maybe it's a teenager thing- not being comfortable with what you look like. But mine is deeper than that, I'm not comfortable with the person I am on the _inside_ anymore, either. That is the trouble.

My friends have to go through with some truly awful things. It's terrible- but I'm the one stuck in the sidelines, experiencing it second-hand. I think it's just as bad. The only person who can bring them out of their troubles is themselves.

No matter how much I stretch for them, if I reach out my hand, show them the way, lend a shoulder to cry on, it won't work. Instead they'd knock my hand away and take the opposite route and cry their tears into their pillows. They thought- and think- I can't hear them, but I did, and still do. I never sleep much at night.

Night is for facing yourself and the things you've done. Sometimes they don't cry. They stare at the wall, blank and unmoving. There are no tears but its not a comfort. I think I do it, except everyone's so stuck inside their own battlefield inside their own head, they can't see for looking for a way out. Anyway, my problems shrink to the size of full stops compared to theirs.

They think they're so secretive.

**XxX.**

Oh, Jenna.

I saw you at meal times, eyeing any food carefully and dismissing it, fearful of inflated calories you had totalled up in your head. And eventually avoiding it altogether. I saw you walk from your house in Hogsmeade to the castle and back every weekday, tired and worn out from getting up at the crack of dawn like a rooster, forced to work for your own _mother_.

I saw the clothes getting looser, the mirrors getting shunned and everything being examined critically for a shred of fat. Especially yourself. You became a living skeleton, I could count your ribs just by looking once and the bones on your arms were about to burst through the skin.

I noticed the fingernail marks after you hugged yourself tightly from the cold and the beaut of a black and blue bruise you got after being knocked only gently. I watched your body and mind giving up, as every word, every touch turned you into a human teardrop. You were always so strong, tougher than that weak mush.

You were starving, and denying it with hissing spitting snarling venom as that bitch of a Monkey tried to pin you down in a hellhole of misplaced beauty. The Monkey was a name given to anorexia, because there had to be a way to fight her. She had you caught for so long, but you got better.

I watched as you kicked and clawed and fought tooth and nail to get rid of her. I'm so proud that you fought, and you won, like you always do.

Oh, Andie.

I looked over your shoulder as you scribbled intense feelings into dark pictures into that dark sketchbook of yours. I always smelled the sharp fresh zing of mint and the sharp something else when I was near you. I heard you wheezing and choking. I saw you curl inside yourself as that powder took effect on your mind and lungs, and I wished I could hold you until every racking cough and sob had subsided. I saw how it made you happy, for a while, and you would write furiously but soon after you would weep like the world was ending.

You were so unfocused, your eyes were either narrowed slants or moonbeam wide and blank, taking in nothing nothing nothing

You tried to be unfeeling, uncaring, untouchable, unreachable but I noticed how everything stuck to your skin like shards of glass, pointing inwards. It took Remora and a wide scale humiliation to break you, get you out of your habit that was slowly killing you. You were addicted. But slowly you shook it off, suffering almost every step of the way but battling on, like a soldier. You're strong, Andie.

Oh. Lily.

Your innocence and naivety isn't gone- not quite yet. But I know its going. I see you staring at that table, the table under the green and silver banner. Staring at him. Be careful. He's a serpent, and the Sorting Hat put him there for a reason.

But he makes you happy, I know that. You walk with a lightness and you smile differently and I heard you singing in the shower yesterday. You've never sang in the shower before.

Be careful, Lily. Do you not know this will end in disaster? Or maybe you do. Maybe you know things will go wrong and people will scorn and scoff and mock, but you just don't care. That's so brave. I wish I was like you.

Does _he_ care for you? I hope so. A lot of other people care for you. Its in the nature of people to like people who are beautiful and intelligent and charming. You'll hate me for this, but I think James Potter does care about you. He hides it under arrogance, boyish behaviour and childish pranks. And he hides it under the "obsession" he has for you. Because… If you'll come closer to me, I'll tell you why he's obsessed. But I'll only say it in a whisper.

Remember Amber Donovan? The legendary Chaser with that long red hair and startling light blue eyes? James is in love with her. Still. He told me this in the strictest confidence and

Why am I writing as if I'm telling my best friends the thoughts inside my head? These are the words I want to say to them, but I'm scared. Scared of answers, scared of questions. Should I rip the pages out and give them to Jenna, Andie and Lily anyway? Why am I asking a goddamn notebook. This isn't even a magical one.

I'm not giving them the pages, I've decided. This is **_my_** journal. Oops. Went a bit OTT on the MY.

If I don't show anyone, then I can share my problems. The ones which are the size of full stops.

It's my sister. Charlene. Last year she went missing.

The funny thing is I have all this space. Pages and pages of blank cream coloured paper to write down my problems but now suddenly I don't want to. My throat hurts and my eyes are starting to sting. Maybe I should let a little water out to soothe them. I'm not crying.

Images of home keep freeze framing in my head.

I'm not crying.

It's 4am. No ones here. Where are they?

I'm not crying.

I've had a great today and just bought a beautiful dress. And I can't keep kidding myself that the water slipping off my face isn't tears. My face is getting sticky, from the mingled tears drying. But I can't stop crying.

I need to stop being so ungrateful.

* * *


	11. Friend

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot, ideas and characters._

_Disclaimer II: I don't own the song Friend. That belongs to Kaitlyn._

_You don't have to be cool_

_Don't have to smart_

_Don't need to know anything all the time_

_Its alright if you're a little bit out of it_

_I don't care_

_I just want to be your friend_

**"Friend"  
**

_Enjoy._

* * *

Lily

My eyes were blurry with sleep but I forced them open anyway. I was lying down on a stone, cold (dirty) floor. Alone. When I went to sleep, around 4am this morning, there was someone beside me. Sev took me here last night, to the tapestry of Eve getting tempted by the snake. The snake is reached out to her, the green skin coiled around the forbidden fruit. Then he pulled back the left corner and took us inside.

We talked for a long time. We can talk about… I don't know. Anything. Everything. His mother. My sister. Because we can't really tell anyone else. My friends are amazing, I love them all to pieces and would do almost anything for them, but I don't feel they really _know _me. And they don't understand how hard it is to be surrounded by all this magic and not really know about it. That's why I study in History and take in all the drivel Binns spouts. They don't know how it falls because they grew up with magic or at least with some inkling. I just got a letter when I was eleven years old, a letter my sister didn't get, a letter I didn't understand. Then I got thrown into this whole new world.

It was exciting and fresh but difficult and I'd go to bed at night and wish I was at home, wish I wasn't different from Petunia. She turned into such a bitch when I got that letter. A mean, hard, jealous bitch. She changed. Why? Because of me? I cried my eyes out after our last exchange- last year. She hasn't spoke to me since. How can I help what I am? I only am what I was born. I guess that's what Sev was trying to tell me that day I asked him if he hated that I was a Mudblood. People- my friends- tell me not to think of myself that way, that's not me, blood doesn't matter yada yada. But I know its true. Complete strangers tell you the truth because your friends paint up a cotton candy, fluffy version of yourself. They tell you what you want to hear.

Sev knows me. He understands me. He tells me the truth- always.

What was he trying to say then? That he wanted to leave, but he was afraid to say it to my face? Coward. No, Sev's not a coward. If people knew what he'd been through, if only they knew they wouldn't say half the stuff-

And contrary to what they all think, he cares about people. A lot. That's why he gets hurt.

Oh.

Lily. You looked so happy when you were sleeping I couldn't wake you up. See you today at half three, in our special place?

S.S

No love or kisses. No names. But that's just Sev's way.

I stood up, trying to get some life into my dead feet, cramped from being bent in a weird position. I smiled gleefully to myself as I recalled last nights events. Maybe we went too far. But I don't care. I truly don't care. I'm a teenager for god sakes, and fifteen years old! Well, just fifteen. I hate having such a late birthday. 23rd November. Jeez. I've been fifteen for two weeks now. It's the 7th of December! Dawn's birthday. I got her a present, because I like Dawn a lot. I bought her some cute stripy socks and chocolates.

Oh my god. The 7th of December! That means the Christmas Ball is really close! I'll admit it, guiltily, with a face burning red with the shame. I have turned into a brainless wonder. I am now interested in who's going with who, who asked who, who got turned down by who, what everyone's wearing, if the Weird Sisters are actually playing, how late is late, how I'm doing my hair…

Potter still hasn't quit on the Ludicrous Question. I'm pretty sure we're on Count Seven Hundred And Sixty Five. Ohdear. You would think he would have got the message by now. Maybe I should pull Sev in front of him, just to see the look on his face. Just to wipe that smug, all knowing, arrogant, boyish smirk off his face. Just for a second.

But I know that would lead to disaster. Because Potter would leap on Sev and completely hammer him. Sev and Potter are both vicious, both good at fighting but the truth is Potter is better. They've had some brutal scraps before. That's the trouble- they're pretty well matched. Potter has more of the muscle while Sev has more of the brain. Sev says he's working on some new spells. I hope he blasts one at Potter. I really do. That sounds harsh but that's what I'm hoping for.

**XxX.**

Oh my god! I'm so excited! It's the 12th of December and I have finally sneaked off and bought my dress! I'm going as an Indian princess. Get it- I'm being Tiger Lily. I've bought Sev's stuff too, and it sounds weird but we look really good together. The Prince and Tiger Lily. Sounds good too. I even have a veil thing that covers my face 'cause I'd be too nervous if people could see me. So does Sev. We're going to blow them all away!

Oh, excuse me. Carrie's here and she has chocolate. Carrie, I'm saying. Carrie, I'm your best friend.

So? She's saying.

I will be eternally your best friend and you can be a bridesmaid at my wedding. (I just threatened her with the bridesmaid threat.)

I know I'm going to be your bridesmaid even if I don't give you this.

Um… Well, I'll cut you out of my will. (I'm desperate.)

I'm in your will? Cool. But no. This is Honeydukes' fines-

I'm back.

Yum, this is Honeydukes' finest.

I just wrestled her for the chocolate and broke off a huge square. I'm happy now.

And just SO EXCITED.

You know what's really annoying? I can't share my excitement about my dress with anyone, because then my friends would find out about me and Sev. And Sev doesn't care what I look like. That's what I love about him, he cares about the me on the inside. He's genuine. And anyway no guy is really interested in a girls clothes- unless he's taking them off.

Oh-

I thought Carrie was trying to see my notebook, but she was just getting the _Frosty Chimpanzees_ record. She says there's a party going on downstairs to celebrate the amazing Gryff win at Quidditch on Saturday. Our team won on Saturday? I never even knew there was a game on. She leaps down the stairs three at a time and next thing, _I Bet You Look Good On The Dance Floor_ is getting played at full blast.

Better get down there and partaaaay!


	12. So Ahead Of Me

_A **HUGE** shout out and thank you to vintage org! She's the absolute bomb and her reviews (and wonderful PM's) make me want to keep writing this weird story! She's a true fan, and my inside woman! haha  
_

_(Thanks to all my other reviewers as well! You rock my socks off!)  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot, ideas and characters._

_Disclaimer II: I don't own the song So Ahead Of Me. That belongs to Orson (a band I love).  
_

_Disclaimer III: I don't any of the songs mentioned in the 'play lists' either._

_You're so ahead of me  
Don't see how that could be  
Did I just miss something here?  
It's the worst I fear_

**"So Ahead Of Me"**_  
_

_Enjoy. _

* * *

Remus

I hugged Jenna from behind, clutching at her waist desperately from sheer nerves. It was my first session at HELP. I mean my first one that I led. And I hadn't been this scared since… yesterday. (Because I walked in on Andrea and Peter making out. That was _scary_ shit.)

The cream chairs were set out neatly in the horseshoe shape and looked strangely empty without the people I had come to know so well sitting in them. The blackboard was covered in my handwriting, kind of screwed and childish. It said: THE WAY WE ARE inside a big bubble. I had an idea for my session, but I had no idea how the HELP group was going to take it. It was unorthodox, different and not what they were used to, so would they accept the change or frown and kick me out for breaking the habits? Would they hate it, and me for introducing it?

I reigned myself in, that was paranoia talking, that was the _Wolf_ talking. The Wolf is the darkest, bleakest part of me, but its still a part of me. A still growing, still struggling part of me. But if its got a name it makes it easier to fight it.

'Hey,' said someone softly, closing the door that I hadn't realised was open. It was Christina. Her eyes took in everything, my words on the board, some new graffiti on the walls- **Ryan Smells** _Nice _** ---Not Very**_, But Extremely Nice_ – and me and Jenna.

But to my surprise, she smiled and picked up my camera I had left on the severely graffitied desk- You Will Fail Charms At This Desk..x

_I Love Prof. Remora he is sexual. _**He turns me on** Omg He's A Stud..x _HANDS OFF HE'S MINE BITCHES_- and took a picture.

'You look good together. It looks right,' she said with the softness I had come to accept was the real Christina Krawallen. Her shadow black hair was in loose waves today.

'You look really pretty, Christina,' said Jenna and I in unison.

Christina laughed. At what we were saying? The fact we'd said it at the same time? I think a bit of both. Or maybe more of the first and less of the second. Christina was pretty, she was naturally pretty and anyone with a decent set of eyeballs could see that. When she put all that regulation caked on make up, it was a disguise, an excuse to fit in. Because people didn't just get picked on if they were ugly. Pretty people were ridiculed, too.

Christina took off her tie, turning around to do so, which was kind of stupid. Actually I thought it was a lot stupid. Oh yeah, I forgot, we were supposed to pretend not to know who were all were. That annoyed me. I mean, come on. Christina was wearing her green and silver striped tie and EVERYONE COULD SEE IT.

I suppose it was only me and Jenna in the room.

Jenna and Christina sat down next to each other, and Jenna said something I couldn't quite hear and Christina laughed again. I busied myself with colouring in the T of THE on the blackboard. The door opened again and a stream of people walked in. I heard mingled conversation and it sounded really strange.

**Someone concluding a story:** And it was a gigantic, huge piece of cheesecake!

**Someone(I think this was Jamie):** So, even though you don't like the whole Ball thingy, you'll still go with someone, right? Maybe even, I dunno… Me?

**Someone Else (I think this was Honey):** …

**Someone (Jamie):** Well I knew you'd say no but I thought I would ask you anyway because I thought some strange force of the universe might change your mind and..

**Someone (Honey):** I'll go to the Ball with you.

**Someone (Jamie)** (surprised out of his mind) You will?

**Someone (Honey)** (laughing) Of course.

**Someone: **And I heard that Zara Zabini is going out with the fourth year, you know, the one they all talk about. Amos Diggory. He's in that band, the Weird Sisters…

**Someone** **Else: **Really? I thought she was going with that seventh year she went out with before… Rosier?

**First Someone: **She's probably going with them both!

**Someone: **Is the colour blue really blue?

**Someone: **I think it was in my dream.

I turned around to face them all, the HELP group. Jamie and Honey were sitting on one chair. Christina, Jenna and Lexy were all giggling, their three chairs smooshed up as close as they could get them. (Kaled wasn't there. Which was probably a good thing or they would have had even less room.) Ryan, Gray, Sherylinn and Bethany were all laughing as they fell off the one chair they had been sitting on. Bethany got up from the floor, still laughing, and put her _The Emotion _record on. It was like a youth club, with the music playing and the graffitied walls and the laughing… Except if you looked into our eyes you could see the desperation: _I wish I wasn't here…_

I waited awkwardly, and Bethany turned the record down. I felt embarrassed and gawky, kind of lanky and I didn't want to do it. I wanted to run away.

'OK. Hi. I just want to start this session by saying, I've called this one "The Way We Are" because I have to say, I hate the rule that we pretend not to know each other. Its quite frankly, ridiculous. We're not halfwits or part of MI5. Look, you all know me- I'm Remus Lupin, one of the Marauders, and I'm here to tell you all that I know something about hating the way you look.

For gods sakes! I'm best friends with Sirius Black the Sex God, Most Wanted, Best Kisser-not that I know that for sure, by the way…'

A few people laughed, like I hoped they would.

'You have any clue who my other best friends are? James Potter? Quidditch God? Serial Heartbreaker? Ringing any bells? Oh and Peter Pettigrew, currently dating Andrea Wallis, who everyone wants a piece of… Well actually I know a few people who want to scratch out her eyeballs, but that's another story…'

More laughing. Thank God. Maybe this wouldn't be the embarrassing torture I was expecting it to be.

**XxX.**

'Hey guys, sorry we're late. Got kind of…distracted.'

'I'll bet,' muttered Andie, eyeing the pink mark starting to show on Jenna's neck. _Dammit._

'What's up with you?' Jenna asked, taking my guitar off the wall and passing it to me.

'She's just pissed 'cause the Weird Sisters got first spot at the Christmas Ball,' said Finn, rolling his eyes at her.

'They _what_!' Jenna and me exploded at the same time.

'Yep, that's right. Summer f Lake is on before us,' Dan scowled, dropped his drumstick and scowled more.

'Well, its kind of good in a way,' I said and the rest of the band stared at me in disbelief.

'It's like they're the opening act for us,' I explained and slowly, they all grinned.

'And you know, opening bands are always really bad. In preparation for the real thing!' Dan grinned.

'Whatever.' Andie was still sulky.

'Cheer up, Chelsea,' said Finn, using her band nickname and ruffling her short blond hair.

'Hey! Hey! Don't touch the hair!'

'Sorry. Are you dyeing it for the ball, by the way?'

'Yep. And I think I might use extensions, too. You can have my old ones, Jenna.'

'Can I? Andie, you're a star.'

Andie smiled, sulkiness forgotten. Then she rummaged around on the desk behind her and picked up a slip which held photos inside, and a folded piece of parchment.

'Pictures of your outfits, Prince Charming, Steven Delfino and Kizzy,' she smiled sweetly, handing me, Finn and Dan our photos.

'Wow. These are really good. Did you do all these yourself?' Dan asked.

'Uhuh. And mine, and I did some changes to Jenna's. But you're not allowed to see ours until the Ball.'

'And what's that?' Finn nodded to the folded parchment piece.

'This,' Andie announced, unfolding it slowly, 'Is our play list.'

_Poison_

_No Tomorrow_

_Since You Been Gone_

_Mr Brightside_

_Dirty_

_Chelsea Dagger_

_Everywhere_

_Miracle_

_Want_

_Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued_

_All You Wanted_

_Already Over_

_Friend_

_There's Gotta Be More To Life_

_Dirty Little Secret_

_Dance, Dance_

_You Get Me_

_XO_

_Because Of You_

_Runaway_

_Who Knew_

_She Will Be Loved_

_Goodbye To You_

Then came the applause. Or so it seemed.

Actually, it was a screech owl tapping impatiently on the tiny window.

Andie opened the window, the owl dropped a tightly wrapped scroll then was offskies. Andie unravelled it, expression grim. She passed it around, and I got it last.

_Listen To Your Heart_

_Object Of My Desire_

_Walk On Water_

_Truly, Madly, Deeply_

_Sun_

_My Dream_

_In My Eyes_

_Crazy_

_Maneater _

_Hips Don't Lie_

_Promiscuous_

_Underneath Your Clothes_

'The Weird Sister's play list,' Andie confirmed.

'What's Promiscuous? And Hips Don't Lie?' Dan asked, frowning.

'They've gone urban,' said Andie through gritted teeth, reading the back of the note.

'They won't top us. It's fine,' Jenna tried to reassure us. We all looked at her in disbelief. 'I was thinking, Andie. About your stage smoke idea? It's genius. But it needs something more…'

'Like?'

'Pole dancing.'

'_What?' _me, Dan and Finn exploded at the same time.

'Pole dancing,' repeated Jenna, like it was obvious. And Andie was nodding, as she was agreeing!

'No way!' me, Dan and Finn exploded again.

'Why not?'

'Isn't it obvious?' Finn asked, exasperated.

Andie and Jenna shook their heads, oblivious and annoyed that we weren't agreeing.

'We're not selling you as whores,' Dan stated bluntly.

'Who said you were?'

'And you know, even if you guys say no, we're going to do it anyway,' said Andie.

Oh my god. I looked at my two guy band members, and wondered if my expression was the same as theirs: exasperated, confused, annoyed and shocked. Still, we shouldn't be so shocked: It's our girls we're dealing with.

More applause. Oh, it was a different owl, one of the school ones. Andie opened the window again and a sealed letter addressed to us, (the band that is) was torn off the leg of the owl. It waited for a few seconds, then flew off.

'Oh my god…' Andie murmured, her eyes wide in shock. Jenna was reading over her shoulder.

'What is it?' Dan and Finn asked.

'It's… Wingcrofts Academy. They're coming here… For the Ball,' said Jenna, looking at us. Dan flinched and Andie looked close to hyperventilating.

'You still up for pole dancing?' Jenna asked Andie nervously.

'Definitely. But I want to change that play list a little,' Andie said, her eyes sharp and glittery. 'I'm guessing you'll want to change it too, Dan, since dearest Thorny is coming?'

Me and Finn exchanged glances. Dan nodded, avoiding our eyes. Who was this Thorny?

'Let me do _Centrefold_ and _I'm Not Dead_. Please,' continued Andie, her eyes still sharp and glittery, like a shattered mirror.

'But we've hardly practiced-' started Finn.

'There's less than two weeks to the Ball-' I began. 

'I don't care. Just let me do them.'

Andie's tone held a finality and a jagged edge to it that we didn't dare question her. Jenna put a comforting hand on Andie's shoulder. Dan was curling his fingers around his drumsticks. Finn was reading the letter. I broke the silence.

'Let's start practicing now, then.'

'What?' four stunned faces looked at me.

'It's half two in the morning.'

'We're here, aren't we? And it's a Friday night. Everyone will be at the Red Dark.'

The Red Dark was a popular nightclub, and the bouncers were as weak and bribable as House Elves, so almost anyone could get in.

Me, Jenna and Finn struck the first few bars of the song and Dan started drumming. Andie breathed in and out, then started to sing…

'_I'm on the rebound. I get it when I want to. I'm on the way down…'_

**XxX.**

15th December. Only ten days until the big night. I'm quite worried, because talk has moved on from THE BALL to what's happening _after _it. James is saying we shouldn't because he says its insensitive, seeing as Lily won't go with him and his heart cannot possibly belong to another.

'Who cares? Just find some stupid jammeee and make sure she's not a chinadoll.'

In Sirius's mind, the problem was fixed as easy as that.

James sighed melodramatically and Sirius threw a shoe at him. James was about to retaliate when he was interrupted by Peters arrival. He had a dazed look on his face, but when he noticed we were in the room, he switched to a triumphant smile. He tossed a tiny box at Sirius.

'Look what's inside.'

Sirius opened it, and frowned.

'There's nothing… Where's the ring?' Then he seemed to realise something, because he got terribly excited.

'Holy shit! Holy shit! The rings gone! Oh my god! If the rings gone then that means… Oh my god. James, Remus you mofos. Get over here. The ring is gone!'

'Sirius, we get that. But what is the problem? Did someone steal it?' James asked mildly as we went over.

'No you thick mofo! Don't you get what this means!' Sirius sighed, and whispered regretfully. 'Peter got laid before us.'

James moved like greased lightening, grabbing the box and tipping it upside down. What a goon.

'No way…'

'Well, mate, hate to break it to you but you weren't likely to be the first. Saving yourself for Lily and all that jazz.'

James scowled at him but turned to Peter.

'What was it like?'

Peter had flopped to the floor and was staring at the ceiling.

'Huh?'

'What was it like, getting laid with the biggest skank in Hogwarts?'

'Shut it, virgin boy,' retorted Peter and Sirius sulked.

'Nice avoidance technique. But its not going to work,' James wasn't giving up.

'OK, OK. It was… pretty good,' Peter grinned embarrassedly. 'Wicked, in fact.'

'When did you give her the ring?' Sirius wanted to know.

'After.'

Sirius sighed meaningfully, as though the answer to life had just been told to him.

'When did the whole ring thing start anyway?' I asked my three friends.

'Dunno. Its just always happened. You have sex with someone, the girl gets the ring, the guy keeps the box,' Sirius shrugged.

'_Why_ are you asking?' James stared at me and I had to look away.

'Oh my god. Are you going to-' Peter started to ask.

'No,' I said too quickly.

_Dammit. _

'You are. Aren't you? Remus is gonna bang a girl, Remus is gonna bang a girl…' Sirius stopped chanting and eyed me up and down. 'It is a girl, isn't it?'

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

'It _isn't_! Oh my god!'

'No, Sirius. I am not going to bang a guy,' I reassured him.

'So you _are_ going to bang a girl?' Sirius pounced.

'You can tell us you know. We're supposed to be your friends.'

_Can I really?_ I thought. _No. They'd just make fun of me. And end up saying something to Jenna, and I would have to kill myself if they started with their stupid remarks…_

'Remus?'

'He's not even listening.'

'What?' I moved out of my thoughts.

'Who is she?' asked James curiously.

'Its some Prefect, I bet. God, is it an older woman?' laughed Peter. 'Trying to keep up with her demands, are you?'

I rolled my eyes again.

'Or,' began Sirius, staring at me with a look I knew, the look he gets when he knows I'm lying and he tries to catch me out. 'Is it someone we know?'

'There's no one. You guys are just being idiots.'

'Uhuh. Sure there's no one. I believe you. Except-' Sirius grabbed my shirt and exposed my neck. 'For these darn hickeys. Who are they from?'

'They're not hickeys,' I tried to shrug away from him but his grip on my collar was strong.

'Then what are they?' James smirked.

'Like…a rash or something…' I muttered unconvincingly, painfully aware that Sirius was trying to unbutton my shirt and reveal the rest of the "rash".

'Yep. We can see that, its spread over there,' Sirius pointed to another mark on my chest, near my collarbone. James and Peter snickered and Sirius grinned evilly.

'OK, fine, whatever. You can stop stripping me now.'

James and Peter snickered again but the smile was wiped off Sirius's face.

'Tell us who she is then,' Sirius paused in undoing the buttons.

'For god sakes, quit this already!'

'No! Why are you lying to us?' Sirius shouted angrily, and I shoved him away from me, breaking the hold on my shirt. He shoved back and anger flared up in me. I ripped the last of the buttons off and tossed the shirt furiously on the floor.

'There, happy now?' I snarled viciously, all the while embarrassing aware of my long, thin scars and completely flat, unmuscled stomach. And the love bites on my chest, neck and hips.

'Remus has been busy,' Sirius said approvingly.

'Apparently the quiet boys are not so quiet in the bedroom,' James sniggered.

Peter just shook his head at them while I laughed embarrassedly at their compliments.

'Siddown. And put your shirt on, James is getting excitable,' commanded Sirius.

James punched him in annoyance.

'Looks like we need some serious guy talk.'

'No, I'm good.'

'What?' they were all stunned. I shook my head at them, and left the room, making sure to close the door without slamming it.

* * *

_A/N: And by the way, this is not a Remus/Sirius. _

_A/N: If you're reading these words, you must have real strength! Sorry this was so long!  
_

* * *


	13. Christmas Ball: Lily

_Once again: To vintage org, because she rules!_

_A/N: Sorry this is so long! This is the first in the Christmas Ball Chapters! Hope you like, and please review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot, ideas and characters._

* * *

**The Christmas Ball**

Lily

I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked like a completely different person. I smiled. That was exactly the point. White and gold are my colours- with a gold layered skirt, made to look like a grass skirt, and a plain, white, sleeveless, skin hugging top. And all over my arms, my pale, almost _white _skin, are the swirling, intricate tattoos. I slipped the painted mask over my eyes, and the white sandals with gold beads onto my feet.

I hoped no one would recognise me.  
For Sev's sake.

Oh, who was I kidding? Maybe more for my sake. I knew I was being terribly selfish, but I was worried what would happen to _me _if we were found out. I guess I should avoid that Rita Skeeter tonight. She writes the gossip column in the schools newspaper, and she's promised to make a _whole _magazine of gossip about the ball. There was two words just perfect to describe my face when Carrie told me this piece of news: PURE HORROR.

Actually, Jenna and Andie had similar looks on their faces after being told, but Carrie was innocently oblivious as always but I swore I heard this hushed conversation:

'_Maybe this is too risky…I don't want to be caught, I really don't. She'll tear me apart.'_  
'_Hey, hey. Its fine. We'll just have to be extra sneaky. Are you Crim or what?'_

I remember frowning in confusion, after hearing that. What was a Crim? A few conversations with Sirius (of all people) lead me to this short conclusion: Crims were groups of people who liked to commit minor crimes, but mostly pranks, and seemingly on _each other_.

The more I talked to Sirius (it was tedious, really. He rambles on and gets off topic and usually starts talking about something completely unrelated and then finds something else useless to talk about…Honestly!) the more I found out.

**XxX.**

Crims were a big clique, split into smaller cliques. There were four prominent cliques, that were very choosy about selecting members and had extreme and complex initiations.

The four main Crim groups were: _Noughts_, _Crosses_, _Hot_ and _Serpentine_. They were rather like Houses, and rivalry between them all was common, and the first three were always ready to attack a Serpentine. Serpentines were made up of complete magical blooded members, with Slytherin-like beliefs. Sirius told me that most Serpentine members became Death Eaters, and added this nugget of information: two of his cousins were Serpentine Crims. (I was guessing this was Bellatrix and Narcissa: Bellatrix liked to shout her beliefs loud and proud, and Narcissa just went along with whatever she said. )

Sirius was proud to be a Cross Crim, and even showed me his necklace. Its as thin as it could possibly be, like a silver thread with two slashes forming the X. He explained that every Crim has to wear a necklace like that with their Crim insignia on it. Serpentine's wore an S, Hot's wore an H and Noughts wore an O. He seemed perfectly happy to share all this 'suppressed' information, but then his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

'Why do you want to know about Crims, Reddie? Want to join?' he asked cheekily.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname, but let that one slide. After all, he had helped me a huge deal- two of my best friends had _forgotten_ to tell me a vital piece of information. Guess it must have slipped their minds. I opened my mouth, and was going to tell the truth, but then I had a thought: Why bother? Lying is so much easier, and it benefits everyone.

'Oh, I heard third years talking about it. I wanted to know what it was all about. I'm so out of the loop. Damn this ignorant blood!'

_Wait! WHAT did I just say???_

'What?' asked Sirius, shocked confusion written all over his face.

_Come on, another lie would be useful right about now._

'Doesn't matter. Just forget it. Thanks for telling me about the Crims.'

Sirius looked like he wanted to say something else, but I walked away.

**XxX.**

Oh, great. Got caught in another reverie. Damn reverie!

Damn damn damn

I needed to leave. I was supposed to meet Sev ten minutes ago.

Damn damn damn

I ran the whole way, skidding down the stairs and almost slipping through the trick step. A pale arm lifted me up, and its owner pulled me close for a kiss. I broke away first, pretty sure I needed to wipe the stars out of my eyes. I mean, he had only rescued me from falling through a step, for god sakes! An invisible gap in the air! I could have broken my leg or worse- ripped the dress!

I mentally shook my head, hoping to stop any more internal arguments. It was just insane.

'Hi Sev,' I smiled.

'That's a good costume. And it matches what I got for you,' he replied, and drew out a small, leather box. A ring? A gold ring, with a thin white jewel line running through the exact middle.

'Do you like it? I made it for you…'

Sev worked in the Tetron&Dimitri's jewellers. He made it for me? Wow.

I swallowed, smiled prettily and…amazingly, I spoke the truth!

'Wow…Its gorgeous! I love it,' I kissed him in gratitude.

We walked in silence, and unstoppable dread filled me until I wanted to scream.

I would keep the ring, Sev would keep the box… I wasn't a completely ignorant Mudblood. I had learnt what that meant. I would keep the ring, Sev would keep the box… It was running through my head like a chant. Maybe I could say no? Sev would understand, wouldn't he?

'Name!' barked Rita Skeeter's minion, or for lack of another word: Photographer.

I was startled, knocked out of my unsettling reverie.

'Sol Prince,' said Sev without blinking.

'Leila Tiger,' I said without a flicker of doubt.

This lying thing was too easy. That was what scared me the most: I was really, really good at it.

The minion wrote the two fake names down in his book, and me and Sev stood closer together, ready for his flash. (Of the camera, of course!)

'OK, three, two, one!'

**CLICK.**

_Damn it._

Sev was looking at me. I was oblivious, staring at the circle of gold on my finger.

**XxX.**

We walked down the steps, which were looking positively charming with fairy lights all down the banisters and two little fairy lighted trees at each end at the bottom. I noticed people were staring, but I didn't feel nervous at all. It wasn't Lily Evans, redheaded, redtempered, Mudblood they were seeing. It was Leila Tiger, here at the Christmas Ball to dance with her Prince. This night was going to be perfect. Every _aspect _of this night was going to be perfect.

The Weird Sisters (consisting of only one girl) were playing their music incredibly loud, and I wanted to dance. And I did! And it was easy! It wasn't just any dancing, it was fast paced, impulsive, show-off, even slightly slutty dancing! Me and Sev were caught up in a lie, and I never wanted it to end. But the last few notes of the song were fading, and we headed over to the bar, out of breath.

'You want some Kahlua?' Sev checked to make sure.  
'Yeah, and lots of ice.'  
'Thanks for taking the ring,' Sev smiled shyly at me. 'It's going to be a special night.'

I couldn't help it- I'm in too deep. Another lie spilled out of my mouth.

'Yes. A great night,' I looked him right in the eye. How could I do that? How could I stare right into the dark eye of the person I cared about, and _lie_? I must be a bad person, right down to the marrow in my bones. It's no wonder my sister hates me. I clutched the glass tightly, glad of the way it felt. Icy. Cold. Reassuring.

I needed to cool down. And I could not be seen. I could not be seen.

James Potter just walked down the fairy light studded stairs.  
Alone.

**XxX**


	14. Christmas Ball: Sirius

_A/N: You all remember who Chelsea Dagger is, don't you?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my plots, ideas and characters._

_Disclaimer II: I don't own Maneater. It's Nelly Furtado's._

* * *

**The Christmas Ball**

Sirius

I banged the drinks glass down, still furious. I couldn't believe I got played like that. Sirius Black was the player, Sirius Black did not get played himself… Oh, great. Now I knew I was crazy. I was talking about myself in…fifth person or something. Remus would know what it was. Speaking of Remus, haven't seen the bugger all evening. He disappeared a couple of hours ago, and no one's seen him since.

I couldn't believe I had got played.

By Dawn Jones.

She was still getting off with that _nob end_. He was just some blond, tanned Winger! He wasn't special! Dawn deserved someone special. And who had she chosen? A bloody _Winger_.

Hogwarts girls did NOT date Wingcrofts boys! Sure, the Winger girls might take some of the Hogwarts guys, but that was "socially approved and acceptable". Hogwarts girls did not go to dances with Winger boys, or kiss Wingers like that or dance so slutty with Wingers or let them _run their hands down their bodies_…

Fine. Dawn was so over.

But I paid good money for her ring! I wasted time thinking it over and buying it- silver with three black gems- and all she had done to repay me was cheat on me with some Winger nob head! And she made me like her! Not just like her, like _like _her.

This was so stupid! The last time I'd let a girl mess with my head (summer) it had ended up costing me a lot… I poured another drink, thinking about Jenny...

**XxX.**

'Hey there,' said a girl with long, long, long blond hair streaked with pink. Her dress was actually impressive. It was black and short at the front, with a long ruffly train attached to the back. The front was a ribboned corset, with the short skirt ripped into spikes of three different materials and colours- black, silver and grey. She wore thigh high black, pointed boots. Bloody hell, the heels were sharp! I made a mental note not to do anything that would make her kick me. Her mask was made of the same stuff as the ruffly train. It covered a lot of her face but I saw the silver glittered eyelids, the thick black rim of that pencil stuff that girls _love_ putting on their eyes, layered lashes, intense hazel irises and widening black pupils. Widening black pupils? Hell, yeah! She was into me!

'Hey yourself,' I replied- this girl was a stunning knockout! But did she have anything behind that face? I wanted more than a dumb bimbo- I wanted to be entertained.

'You got a date?' she asked, and I saw her gaze flicker over to Dawn and the Winger. Did I know her?

'Nope. I got complete and utter screwed.'

The girl sighed. 'And here I was, hoping I'd be the first to screw you the night.'

I laughed.

'Should have known. The great Sirius Black and all-'

'OK, so you know my name. Stalker! Kidding. What's yours, and won't your date go on a rebounder if he hears all those flirty comments?'

The girl paused for a moment.

'I don't have one.'

'What, a name?'

'No, stupid-head,' she giggled. 'A date.'

'Dance with me then?' I made puppy dog eyes. The girls can't resist puppy dog eyes. Well, actually, Andie can. But she's my cousin and best-friend-that-is-a-girl, so to be expected, I guess.

'Don't make those bloody eyes at me, wanker,' she scowled.

'Hey! You do not know if I'm a wanker!' I scowled back.

She snorted. 'Please. Don't insult my intelligence.'

Okay, psycho alert? One minute she's digging me and the next she's hating me! Although I have to admit, the whole challenging thing of getting a girl to like me is kind of a turn on. Never usually a problem… Sirius Black will never turn down a challenge. But James takes the piss with that. He needs to know when to give up.

'Dance with me anyway, even though I am a wanker?' I tried.

'So you admit you are a wanker?'

'Er…maybe?'

'OK, OK, you pathetic munchkin. I'll dance with you.'

'What the hell is a munchkin?'

'You don't need to know. By the way, there's only a few songs left, and then I have to go.'

'Whatever. Make the most of what we got, right? And you still aren't telling me your name.'

She smiled. 'It's Chelsea. Chelsea Dagger.'

'Well then, Chelsea Dagger, lets dance.'

**XxX.**

I took her hand and moved out to the floor, making sure to dance every bit as sluttily as Dawn.

The Weird Sisters struck their final song, Crazy. I made sick gestures and Chelsea imitated me. But my arms slung around her waist anyway, and she stretched hers out to my neck. Impulsively, I kissed her bare shoulder. Chelsea stirred.

'Sorry,' I whispered in her ear. 'Thanks. I thought my night was going to be shit, but I had a good time with you, even if you have to go.'

She had her face pressed against my neck, but her mouth moved to my ear and I had to listen to closely, she whispered that quietly.

'This won't be the last time you see me. I'll come find you after our last song, at the end of the Ball.'

_Yes! Yes!!! YES!!! HELL YES. I AM GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH THIS SUPERHOTT GIRL._

'Sure,' I said coolly.

She unwrapped her arms, took my face in her hands and kissed me. Hey hey! I don't like to be dominated. I moved her hands away, deepening the kiss. As the last few screeches of that Summer bitch faded, I drew away slowly. Girls like that. It makes it seem like you don't want to let them go.

'We would like to introduce our new urban range. We're just having fun, and we hope everyone is having a good time!' squealed the nippy Summer Lake, sounding as though she had permanently inhaled helium. 'The Weird Sisters hope the next band, _on after us_, the band called fairystory can forgive us!'

'Its fairy_tale_, you skanky bitch!' Chelsea shouted, but the music had already started pumping, drowning her words.

'God, I hate that bitch. Her voice is so…Argh!'

'It sounds like she's swallowed helium.'

Chelsea laughed quickly but she glared again as she listened to the words of Summer Lake.

_"Everybody look at me, me!  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what chu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho..."_

'I think I need a drink,' Chelsea stormed over to the bar and poured herself an entire glass of straight Clea Iced. I watched in awe as she downed it in a oner. The only other person I knew who could do that without wincing was Andie, sister of the Narcisstic bitch and Promiscuotrix slut.

'Should you be doing that?' I asked dryly.

'Uhuh. Takes a hell of a lot more than that to get me smashed.'

'Oh, really?'

'Yip.'

'And how many would it take to get you smashed?'

'Mr Black!' Chelsea exclaimed in mock-shock. 'Are you planning to get me drunk, and then proceed to take advantage of me?'

I smiled smugly. 'I believe I am.'

Chelsea drew up on her tip toes to be eyelevel with me.

'And what if said I wanted to take advantage of you first?' she asked in a breathy whisper.

'I'd say, "Pour me a glass or five, Dagger Baby.'

She snickered and we started kissing again.

'Sorry to cut in,' drawled a voice I vaguely recognised, shoving me and Chelsea apart. 'But I need the-'

Callum Jay stopped when he saw the girl standing next to me.

'Hey, man,' I greeted him, to end the deadly silence. He nodded in response. 'This is-'

'I know who that is,' he said darkly, and Chelsea flinched.

But she stood her ground. She acknowledged Callum with a turn of her head and a gritted, icy tone. 'CJ.'

'I was real excited when I found out us Wings were coming here. You remember Michaela, don't you?' Callum said acidly, gesturing to an attractive, curvy blonde wearing a skimpy dress and a pink top hat.

'Michaela? I'm not sure if I know a Michaela. Oh, wait I did. She was a skanky, slutty, whore faced, spineless, acid, manipulative little bitch who's hobbies included shagging my boyfriend. Oh, what do you know? Spitting image. Must be her.'

Callum looked close to punching something- or someone.

'Take your venom back, and then get lost.'

'No. You take your venomous piece of whore out of my sight. This is my school, you tosser.'

Callum stood furiously for a moment, then played an ace.

'You never got over me, did you? Never liked the fact that I had seen it all and done it all before you. But what really killed you was that I was a better liar, better than-,' he leaned close and whispered words I didn't catch.

Chelsea slapped so hard her fingers bent backwards, and I heard a definite crack! on Callum's jaw.

'Shit!' she hissed, clutching her fingers in pain.

'Shit!' he hissed, and spat blood on the floor.

Callums venomous piece of whore had noticed something was up, and had stopped laughing to the group of boys surrounding her. She started moving over, probably wanting Chelsea's blood. But as I had just seen, Chelsea could definitely hold her own! Chelsea and Callum were regarding each other, glares as sharp and deadly as daggers. Haha, dagger...

'You're a schizophrenic, psychotic bitch,' he snarled, rubbing his jaw.

'And you're a twisted, cheating bastard. Guess that makes us about even,' she snarled back quietly. I tugged gently on her ruffly train, but she ignored me and took a step towards Callum. He flinched. He thought she was going to hit him again! Well, he had some kind of sense. I was now scared shitless of this girl. She could beat the crap out of both of us- and we all knew it! Just like Andie... God, that's annoying. Andie could beat me up more than James could. That's saying something.

'Listen for tracks three and five. They're dedicated to you, _dearest. _Give my best to whoreface.'

Chelsea marched away with dignity about three seconds before the whoreface Michaela reached Callum. I heard faint shouting, and I saw Callum pointing furiously at us out of the corner of my eye. This was not good. Michaela stormed over and spun Chelsea around roughly.

'I want a word,' Michaela began hotly.

'Here's two: Fuck off,' Chelsea said shortly, walking away again.

I gave the whoreface an apologetic grin, or maybe it wasn't so apologetic, 'cause she glared at me like she wanted to kill me with her eyes. Then I chased after Chelsea. I stepped infront of her, as she obviously didn't like getting turned around and kissed her, a real Sirius Black kiss. The one that apparently makes girls go weak at the knees and all that jazz? Well, it didn't have that sort of effect, although she did blink as though in a daze. _Yes!!!_ Strike for the Black.

'You're incredible,' I told her, already embarrassed by the words coming out of my mouth, but carrying on. 'Superhott. Smart arsed. Strengthful.Why couldn't I find you before tonight?'

She laughed and smiled sadly. 'Strengthful isn't a word. And maybe you weren't looking for me in the right places.'

The Hall erupted into cheers and whistles. Not for us. The Weird Sisters had finished. Thank God!

'I gotta go...Ow!' she said, touching her fingers. I acknowledged her with a turn of my head, like she had, drawing my wand and muttering some half-arsed Charm and it worked! Another strike for the Black!

'Thank you!' Chelsea Dagger kissed me one last time.

'Oh, and on stage, it might look like I'm with the drummer, but I'm really not.'

'O..kay?'

'Knew you'd understand!' she raced off.

**XxX.**

* * *

Note: Wingcrofts is another magical school I've invented, (nicknamed _Wingers _by Hogwarts students that don't like them) and there will be a fic coming soon about it!

Also please read First Circumstances. It's the first year of all these characters.


	15. Christmas Ball: James

_ A/N: James isn't in touch with his Lily radar..._

_Disclaimer I: Do not own Harry Potter etc_

_Disclaimer II: Do not own the lyrics mentioned- Poison by Groove Coverage. It's my favourite dance song of all time (just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest) Also No Tomorrow by Orson, a song I wish I had actually written._**  
**

* * *

**The Christmas Ball**

James

Where the hell was Sirius? We were supposed to be depressed together. I had several reasons to be depressed. A) Lily was nowhere to be seen. 2) I was supposed to be a Three Musketeer, but other Musketeers had buggered off and the costume is not looking so cool! Other Musketeers have to be located to complete the outift! Also I can't deny the fact that I just said A, and then 2.

Sirius came over, grinning, but the smile disappeared when he noticed lack of Peter.

'Where's Ho's Bitch?' This was the current name given to Peter.

'With Ho.' This was the current give name for Andrea. Both names were appropriate and given accordingly.

'Great. His missingness totally ruins our outifts,' Sirius grumbled.

'Now we're just two wimps in wigs,' I said regretfully, and Sirius nodded sorrowfully.

The massive stage started to fill with smoke.

'Fire!' a few idiotic people screeched. 'We're all going to die!' screamed someone hysterically.

A theatrical, booming voice cut over the frenzied, hystericalness.'We present to you...fairytale!'

Four figures had spotlights thrown on them. A guy and a girl stood together at opposite ends of the stage. The guys wore the same outfit, black trousers and fancy, embroidered jackets. But they had different neckties, black and white, to match the girls they were standing with. The girl's dresses were actually impressive. The black dress was a corset, with a ruffly long trail and a ruffled velvet mask. The white dress was also corset style, in two sections: lace and sequined, with a billowing satin skirt.

Music started up, slow, throbbing, steady beats.

The two girls spun into the middle and ripped their skirts off! Yeah! (They were wearing short ra-ra skirts underneath. But still!) The crowd cheered, and most of the male population wolf whistled. Then probably got slapped by their offended dates.

Names appeared, in glittering silver above all their heads.

Chelsea Dagger. John K Rowland. Cinderella. Prince Charming. (Over near the speakers, in barely visible silhoutte) Steven Delfino. An explosive BANG, and the word FAIRYTALE blasted over their heads.

The music beat faster. Faster. Faster. Stage smoke kept pouring out from nowhere. It was incredibly cool.

_"Your cruel device  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill..._

_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna break these chains..."_

Chelsea Dagger and Cinderella broke away from each other on the high note of 'chains', relunctantly, to dance with their respective guys. And they had been dancing tres slutty, grinding and everything! It was superhott. They were way sexier than Summer Lake, and just about every guy in the Hall had the hots for them! Why wouldn't they? They were stunning, and sexy, and sluttily dancing _together_. If a guy says a fantasy of his isn't two girls dancing dirty like that together then he's lying.

_"I wanna love you,"_ sang Chelsea Dagger, running her hands over John Rowland's face and then down his chest.

_"B-b-but I better not,"_ sang Cinderella, doing the same to Prince Charming.

_"I wanna love you." "B-b-but I better not."  
"I wanna love you." "B-b-but I better not."  
"I wanna love you." "B-b-but I better not."_

Leg draping, hip grinding, hand running... It was seriously sexy. The girls tried to break away from the guys but they dragged them back, kissing down their necks. The girls broke free...

_"Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat.._

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna break these chains..._

_Poison!"_

They snaked around each other, spun away, connected only by their palms. They spun in again...

_"One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill..."_

AND OH MY GODS.

THEY KISSED! Full on frontal snogging! The Hall blew up. Screaming applause.

'Wow,' I said, awestruck.

'So hot,' said Sirius, in the same state.

And as the last of the stage smoke cleared, and the last of the frenzied applause died down, the band shifted instruments around the stage and took their places. The drums started banging, the guitars started twanging, and Chelsea Dagger moved her fingers up and down the keyboard like they were born there... Prince Charming took centre stage, and began to sing...

_"Let's go to a rave and behave like we're tripping  
Simply 'cause we're so in love  
Funny hats shiny pants  
All we need for some romance  
Go get dolled up and I'll pick you up _

_There's no line for you and me cos tonight we're VIP.  
I know somebody at the door  
I see that twinkle in your eye you shake your ass and I just die  
Let's check our coats and move out to the floor.."_

'That guy's a good singer!' I yelled to Sirius, over the singing.

'Yeah. He looks kind of familiar...'

'I thought that too...' I trailed off, 'cause I was distracted by a whip of red hair. The girl was dancing with her date, wearing a cool costume- white and gold dress, with really wicked tattoos painted on her arms. Her date was wearing a similar costume, but black and gold... And not a dress.

He was lucky, but not extremely, because I don't think the girl was Lily Evans.

**XxX.**


	16. Christmas Ball: Andie

_A/N: Ooooh... A glimpse at Andie's past... Exciting! Review and tell me if you found it exciting! (If so, I might write a fic called Crim Summer)_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or anything to with it. Anything else is mine hahaha._

_Disclaimer II: I don't own the songs, okay?_**  
**

* * *

**The Christmas Ball**

Andie

I found Callum in the crowd- God knows how- and didn't take my eyes off him for the entire song.

_"Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone _

_You're dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine   
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone _

_And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say _

_But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone..."_

I really gave it my all. Have that. And why, why did you say that infront of Sirius? I don't even know if he heard, but I did. 'A better liar than Andie Black herself?' Callum Jay isn't a better liar, but he almost ruined mine tonight. The first few bars of Mr Brightside had begun, and I was playing automatically, without thinking. Thank God for musical instinct! I turned my head to look at Dan- (aka John Rowland). He was crashing the cymbols extra hard, and it wasn't from an adrenaline rush (which I was totally experiencing, over and over! It was so fantastic, performing for such a HUGE crowd) or for effect. I knew why, I was with him the night he wrote that song. We both got smashed, and it was excellent.

Oh my god, Centrefold already? (Note to self: Now would be a good thing to open mouth and start singing...)

Take that, CJ. I hate you so much. And now it's time for the pole dancing to our extremely dirty song, er... Dirty. I had been to pole dancing classes (in a Crim Summer, disguised as a newly Hot Crim...) and remembered all the steps. "The pole is your friend... Press your boobs against it..." (I know. And then this blond bimbo went: "Oh, I can't. They're new." OHMYGOD. The lengths I went to for Callum... But that is the Crim Summer story.) Pole dancing. Another lesbian moment for me and Jen. The crowd's reaction to Poison had been pretty fantastic- and expected. fairytale- we're here to shock. We're here to rock.

Jenna did her verse (I had taught her pretty well, considering we had less than a week to become expert pole dancers) and we sang the chorus together... Then it was me!

_"Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass  
I like that_

_Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off..."_

I could _feel _Callum's dark blue eyes burning. He was looking me up and down, I could feel it. Bet you wish you had some of this now, boy. But I kept dancing (the pole was my friend) putting all my energy and then some into it. When we finished, the crowd SCREAMED. Haha, me and Jen were so right to do pole dancing. We knew they crowd would love it (especially the guys). Our kind weren't happy, they looked pretty sulky under their masks. But we had Chelsea Dagger to do, (another pretty horny song, written by me and Dan. It inspired my band name) so Remus took centre stage again, with Dan and Finn filling in the 'dah-da's.

_"Well you must be a girl with shoes like that  
She said you know me well  
I seen you and little Steven and Joanna  
Round the back of my hotel, oh yeah_

_Someone said you was asking after me  
But I know you best as a blagger  
I said: tell me your name is it sweet?  
She said: my boy it's dagger, oh yeah..."_

I just couldn't help smiling as my fingers ran the right way down the keyboard. The second verse part of the song was reminding me of my 'meeting' with Sirius. I couldn't believe he didn't recognise me, but I hardly recognised myself. Although Callum did. He recognised me... Well, he knew _exactly_ what I looked like. Every inch. But so would Sirius... Soon enough. Was that really sick and wrong? To have intense lust for your own cousin? I didn't know, and predictably, I didn't care. In my head, rules were made to be broken.

_"Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes..."_

You can dish it, but you can't take it. Can you, Callum Jay? You don't like it when I spit in your eye. Tough shit, just deal with it.

This was my last chance to lash backat him- he was a seventh year Wingcroft student, with Michaela Hobag Whoreface Bitchslut Jenkins, and probably going to leave the Crim House. _My_ Crim House. I was probably never going to see him after the summer ended. Which was a good thing. So why did the world seem like it was going to end on the last week of next August? The world was going to end on the last week of August- my world, anyway.

No. It wasn't. I could have Sirius tonight... And I'll find a new guy by then. Someone better. More whole.

I was over Callum. I just liked this extra chance to cut him and pour a shaker of salt into the open wound.

_"But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes..."_

I moved away from the (magically modified) microphone, pleased by the enthuastic applause. I would have thought the crowd would be wilting a little by now, but five songs away from our big duet finale, they were still strong. We were trying to tone it down, get them ready for the three slow dancers at the end. Mind you, XO (written by Dan) was a fast paced song.

I was over Callum.

I did not miss Callum's kisses or Callum's hugs or Callum's touch. I did not miss the way he smiled at me, the way his eyes lit up when we planned Crim crimepranks or the way he felt in the middle of the night. I did not care that he took my virginity, or that he got me addicted to crack, E and amphetamines.

I DIDN'T CARE. I DIDN'T MISS HIM. HE WAS, IS AND ALWAYS WILL BE OVER. Why was I shouting inside my own head? And this silent crying lark was making my throat hurt and mascara dot the rings under my eyes.

It's over it's over it's over

Get a grip, Andie. GET A GRIP. He didn't break your heart... Callum Jay didn't break your heart.

_"A heart can't possibly bre_a_k if it wasn't even whole to start with..." _Those were the words Jenna was singing. Did I believe them? Callum was looking at me, near to the stage as he could get, slow dancing with Michaela. He twisted his fingers in her blond curls, and the knife in my back. It stabbed me straight through the heart, because there wasn't a backbone to get in the way. I was weak. He was smirking at me. Smirking.

_"A heart can't possibly bre_a_k if it wasn't even whole to start with..."_ Yes it can. Mines still breaking. Don't know when it started, don't know when it'll stop.

Do you know what you're doing to me, Callum?

Michaela gets to touch that electric hair, gelled into spikes, long emo fringed and dyed blue black with calligraphy ink. She gets to touch the lean, pale, muscled body... The cracked lip, scarred lip, soft lip...

Smirking. Callum knows exactly what he's doing. He always has.

**XxX.**


	17. Post Ball: Realisation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot, ideas and characters. Savvy?

A/N: Pretty please review :)

* * *

**Realisation**

Andie

'Jenna, I've done something bad... Something really bad,' I whispered fearfully, like a little girl. I scrambled over to her bed, opened the thick curtains and sat down clumsily, the events of the night finally clicking. My hair was still wet from my shower, the last of the dye still clinging to my fingernails. I had no make up on and I knew I must look a state. Then I realised we were both in the dark, and she couldn't see me through the pillow covering her face. Carrie is sitting up in her bed, writing neatly in her diary as always. Lily's been here- her shoes are lying near her bed- but now she's nowhere to be seen.

'I've done something bad,' I whispered in horror, the realisation of what I had done finally sinking in. It replayed in my head, more real now than when it actually happened.

**XxX. **

'Do you know where we could go?' I whisper.

He pauses, round brown eyes considering mine. I find his mouth and suck down on his lower lip before pulling away, trying to weaken him, persuade him to give me what I want.

'If you don't want to, I understand,' I say sincerely. Sincerely twisting the truth. I know what I want, what I need from him tonight. I guess I was playing him. Before he did it first. He kisses down my neck, but I pull him away. Don't make me beg...

'Please,' I whisper, despite myself, looking deliberately into his eyes.

'But... I don't know who you are...'

'You wouldn't want to, trust me,' I tell the truth.

'I want to know...'

I kiss around his neck and trace my fingers up to his lips when he tries to speak.

'You don't want to know.' I distract him, tease him, leading him down the corridor subtly. I know where there's a door, and a room just like a crappy motel. We almost fall inside the door, but we're in. And I'm getting what I want.

I take off my dress, hanging it carefully on the chair. (I did not spend three weeks making the bloody thing for it to get ruined in a single night!) I was glad I had worn my black lace underwear. He follows my cue but dumps his costume on the floor carelessly, and his black boxers are not lace. (I might have been worried if they were.)

We kiss again, hands running everywhere. Out of breath but kissing like the world was going to end.

Crashing and burning.  
Crashing and burning.

He pauses, hesitant. It finally clicks.

'You haven't... You've never...' I don't finish, struck dumb by the wonder of it. He shakes his head, embarrassed. Something other than lust ignites inside me and surprisingly I see it in his eyes too. I think its called: tenderness. Or maybe even the dreaded 'L' word. The next kiss is gentle and soothing but strong enough to set my heart beat racing and to spark our lust. Lust is like fire: growing, passionate, fiery and uncontrollable.

Fires burn.  
But no fire lasts forever.

**XxX.**

Still trying to calm my breathing and he reaches over to the crumpled costume, bringing out a small velvet box. Of course. A ring for me, to acknowledge what had just happened between us. A ring he wasn't going to see again. He shyly fits it on the fourth finger of my right hand- the middle, second and thumb are taken. It's pretty- silver with three black jewels. One last kiss, and he finds it so easy to sleep. I lie beside him, comforted by the warmth of his body and the sound of his breathing. I want to reach out and hug him close to me, but I don't. I need to leave. I'm already in deep enough- too deep.

I slip my dress back on, secure the train and look at him. One last kiss. He does not wake. One last kiss. From the girl he'll never see again.

**XxX.**

I stumble back to the dorm, ripping my hair extensions out roughly.

It hurts.  
I stub my toe on the door.  
It hurts.  
I see Carrie's still form, her shaking silhouette. She's crying.  
It hurts.  
I smudge make up all over my face, the mascara stinging.  
It hurts.  
I slide into the shower, and it's scalding hot.  
It hurts.  
I dye my hair, and it gets stuck under my fingernails. I try and claw it out.  
It hurts.  
I think of Sirius.  
It hurts the most.


End file.
